Bedroom Adventures
by squintyeyes88
Summary: Warnings: Deals with threesomes, girl on girl, oral and anal sex, food play, pegging and the like. Definitely not for the squeamish or anyone that is easily offended.
1. Pegging

This was written for one of my best friends. Tisha, you will always be one of my best friends. You keep me writing and are always a sweetheart….

While I'm always going to be a Booth and Bones shipper, I had to veer out of my comfort zone for this one. This is more of a kink and it might not be everyone's cup of tea….

Ship: Bones/Booth and later Bones/Booth/Angela

Rating: Heavy R

Warnings: Deals with threesomes, girl on girl, oral and anal sex, food play, pegging and the like. Definitely not for the squeamish or anyone that is easily offended.

Time frame: Set after the season 6 finale. Booth and Bones are in a committed relationship.

The first chapter deals with pegging and bondage. If you don't know what pegging is, you might want to read up on it on wikipedia. If is definitely rated M. Heavy M. Read with caution...

I'd always known that Bones was extremely open with her sex life. Even before she met me. I'm sure that she not only made love to men, but probably to women also. That was a part of her life that I didn't want to get into though. Something about talking about her relationships from the past made me want to not talk about it. What I didn't know was that my girlfriend/partner was more adventurous than even I had thought.

We had moved in together shortly after we found out that she was expecting a baby. What I didn't know was how that was going to change our lives forever. She walked into our bedroom holding a pair of fur lined handcuffs. Handcuffs that I'd forgotten I'd had. Okay, maybe not forgotten exactly, but definitely put out of my mind.

Our supply of toys, at least the ones that she knew about, was relatively small: a dildo, a clitoral stimulator, and some lube. She walked away for a minute and I could feel myself getting rock hard. I was really turned on. Seeing her standing there in the doorway, holding a pair of handcuffs, handcuffs that I'd imagined using on her more than once, really got to me. When she came back, she pushed me back onto the bed and took the handcuffs and attached them to the bed. Then, she started running an ice cube around my nipples and up and down my shaft before sucking on me for a minute. Then, she did something that I had only dreamed of, she spanked me 3 times while jerking me off. I felt it, but it didn't hurt at all. She looked at me and whispered, "I'm sorry Booth. I shouldn't have done that. I..."

How did I tell her that her doing that to me turned me on? That every time she spanked me, made me feel incredible. I really wanted her to let go and give it to me. Then she looked down and me and kissed me deeply. A open mouthed kiss that spoke volumes. Then, she rode me for a minute before uncuffing me. I followed her into the living room and fucked her on the couch. I held her legs over her head.

Then I looked at her and whispered, "I really enjoyed all of that."

She looked at me and asked, "What did you enjoy Booth?"

I smiled at her and whispered, "Everything. I loved taking you like that. I loved having you cuff me to the bed."

I knew that she probably thought that, being an alpha male, it would offend me or make me think less of her if she took away all of my control, but that wasn't the case at all. I wanted a lot more. In case she wanted to try anything else, I put a blindfold and 2 more pairs of cuffs from my stash in our sex toy drawer/Bones' underwear drawer.

A few nights later, I gave her the same treatment. I came out of the office after finishing up some paperwork from our latest case and saw the light was on in the bathroom with the door open. I walked in and Bones had the blindfold on and had cuffed her hands together above the towel hook. She was completely naked, with her short hair and curves, she looked helpless and incredibly hot.

I started by kissing her roughly and started rubbing her clit while biting her nipples. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, he clit had become very sensitive and she almost immediately starting moving her hips up and down on my hand. After a few minutes, I picked up one of her legs and put it on the edge of the tub so I could kneel down and eat her out. I love going down on her. She tastes and smells wonderful. When it seemed like she was getting close, I stopped and turned her around so her breasts were pushed in to the wall. I surprised her by spanking her a few times, although not as long or hard as I think either of us wanted. I still was hesitant about how far I should push her. I entered her from behind without saying a word, then took her down from the hook while leaving her cuffed. I sat down on the closed toilet and made her sit and bounce on my still rock hard dick.

I wanted to come but wasn't ready for the night to end quite yet. I led my blindfolded partner to the living room and laid her down. I pushed her tits together and fucked them as she tried to get to my cock with her tongue. I had her suck her juices off my cock and then I turned around to 69 her. I licked her clit while fingering her ass. She never seemed too comfortable with anal before, but a finger in to the first knuckle was driving her crazy and I played with her clit too. I knew that she came, when she couldn't stop her hips from bucking faster and faster. I rolled her over and finished fucking her from behind. I uncuffed her and made sure to tell her I loved her. I think that the trust involved in bondage can only improve her relationship and wanted to make sure that she is thinking along the same lines.

After we both trying our hands at being on top, our sex life kind of went back to normal for a while. After about two weeks of normal sex, I wanted too see how Bones was feeling. I sat down on the couch next to her while she was writing the next chapter of her book on her laptop.

"Hey, Bones. Can we talk?"

She gave me a funny look and said, "Sure. About what?" She said while lowering the laptop screen to look at me.

"I was just wondering what you thought about the, uh, kinkier things we tried the last week before last. I wanted to know if you enjoyed it?"

"Kind of. I find that I like being in control. I just never thought that you would give up your status as alpha male and let me see that side of you."

It was time for some hard truths. Something that I hadn't admitted to anyone and would never have wanted to try with anyone other than the woman sitting right here beside me. I looked at her and whispered, "I find it erotic being tied up with you in charge. I've never trusted any other woman like that before Bones." Then I looked at her and asked softly, "Did you like being tied up or doing the tying more?"

"I'm not sure yet."

I smiled. "At least yet means we can try again sometime."

She smiled too. "Yes, we can try again. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you like being tied up or when I was at your mercy?"

"I liked both a lot, but it really, really turns me on when you're in control. I like the idea of you dominating me."

Bones didn't say anything. She bit her lip and started to open the laptop again. I could tell she was thinking.

"Come on," I said, taking her hand.

"What is it? It's the middle of the day Booth and Parker is in his room. We can't do anything right now."

"I know. I just want to show you something in the bedroom."

We walked into the bedroom and I took out an old suitcase from the closet that we hadn't ever used. I gave her one of two keys to a small lock on it.

"What's in here?" She asked.

"It's a toy chest. I've spent the last 7 years adding things to it now and then in case I ever went down this road. In case I ever found someone that I could trust with this secret. We don't ever have to use any of these things if you're not comfortable with it. I just wanted to show you some of the things I have and hope to spark your interest. Let's take a look. Then you can think about it and we can talk about it again later. When you've had a chance to think about everything."

For once I couldn't read her face. She just knelt and unlocked the suitcase. She gasped a little when she opened it. Most things were still in their packages, although I had tried a few things on myself. First, she took out the blunt trauma items... the whips, the floggers, the paddles, and the cane.

"You really want me to beat you with these?" She asked.

"Only if it turns you on."

She took out a Hitachi magic wand, a few dildos or varying sizes and textures, and then held up something that looked more like a spade from a playing card. "Seriously? You want me to use this one on you?"

"It's a butt plug Bones."

She laughed and told me, "I know what it is Booth. I've seen it before. I've even used one before with..."

I held up my hand to silence her. Then, she put the butt plugs, including an inflatable one, off to the side. A lot of rope, cuffs, gags, and different means of restraints were next.

There were only a few things left now. The few that she was least likely to be comfortable with. Next came the cock toys. She was very confused trying to figure out what the CB-6000 was.

I smiled and tried to explain. "It's a cock cage. The circle goes behind my balls and the tube goes over the penis. Then you lock it and keep the key. I can only come if you let me out. I can't masturbate or even get a hard without you."

She abruptly grabbed my penis through my work pants, "You don't seem to be having any trouble right now. Would it hurt?"

"I think the only thing that hurts is not being able to come, but that's part of the attraction. It's up to you."

Bones then picked up a strap-on harness with a fairly large, realistic looking 7-inch cock attached.

"Oh my gosh..." She dropped it. "Am I supposed to fuck you with that? I know that you aren't gay. Right?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I'm not gay. I never want to suck a guy off or to get fucked by one, but I am curious what it would feel like if you did it. Remember, though, we never have to use anything you're not comfortable with."

Bones took a deep breath and nodded. The last thing she picked up was long, metal, and heavy. It was a doggy style locking spreader bar. It had spots for the wrists to go next to the ankles.

"Go tell Parker to stay in his room for awhile. Tell him that we will come and get him when we are ready for dinner."

I did as she said. When I came back, most of the toys were back in the suitcase, but the spreader was still on the bed.

"I want to see how this works, if this is really something you'll like, and if this is something I even want to consider. Take off your clothes and get in the spreader," Bones said as she closed the door.

In seconds, my clothes were on the floor, followed quickly by my boxer short in one motion. I knelt on the bed and let Bones close and lock the spreader. My ass was in the air, my cock and balls were fully accessible, and I could not move an inch. I never felt more exposed.

"Open your mouth," she said. When I did, a gag was put right in and then a blindfold put on. Bones also has wax earplugs for when she swims. She rolled the wax and put it in each ear so I couldn't hear anything. Next thing I know, something small is pushing against my anus. I want this. I really do, but I wasn't expecting it and tense up. A slap on my ass tells me to stop fighting and what I would guess is the small, glass butt plug is now firmly in my ass.

Then... nothing. With the earplugs and blindfold on, I had no idea how long Bones was gone. It could have been 1 hour or 4. I can't move at all and my dick is so hard it hurts.

Eventually, I feel Bones, taking the earwax out of my ears.

"How're you feeling?" She asked. She patted my ass as I tried to mumble an answer. "I took Parker to stay with my dad. He'll watch them until bedtime. That gives us another few hours. After I dropped him off, I spent a good 2 hours reading some stories about this kind of thing on the internet. I got really turned reading them. Here is what I propose. I don't want to do this once in a while and go back to the boring sex we were having for 2 weeks and then try it again. Do you?"

I shook my gagged, blindfolded head. "Good. Here is what I want to do. We do a trial. I'll be a domme and you'll be my sex slave in the bedroom for 3 months. You will address me as mistress and you will not come without my permission under any circumstances. The dynamics of the rest of our relationship will not change. After 3 months, we'll talk again and see if this is a lifestyle we want to make permanent or not. If you agree, we can play a little today..." She dragged that out, getting me more excited with every word. "Or, you can disagree, and we can put all of this stuff back in the toy box and throw it out. It's your call."

She moved behind me and started pulling out the butt plug and pushing it back in. From behind me, she unclasped the gag and it fell out of my mouth. With her free hand

"What do you say?"

"Yes," I said, panting.

She pushed the butt plug all the way in and slapped my ass hard. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, mistress. I want to be your slave."

"Better. You want me to fuck you."

"Yes, mistress. I want you to fuck me."

"You want me to own your cock?"

"Yes, mistress. It's your cock."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Whatever you want, mistress."

"Good answer. What if what I want hurts you?"

"That's up to you mistress... Oh God, mistress, can I come."

"You never speak out of turn. You need to be punished and no, you can't come." She let go of my penis and the butt plug and got off the bed. "I think we'll start with a simple paddle. How does 10 swats sound?"

"Fine, mistress."

"That was a rhetorical question. I thought you would learn faster. You don't speak out of turn. Let's make it 20. I want you to count for me."

I felt Bones climb on to the bed. She positioned herself kneeling by my restrained left wrist and ankle; she used her left hand on my back to steady herself. The first swat came down on my right cheek. All I could say was "Ow!" This couldn't be the same person who had apologized for a few love taps a couple weeks ago.

Bones waited. "You didn't count. Every time you forget to count or make a mistake, we are going to start over until we get to 20. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress." The next came down on my left side. "1, mistress" I grunted, but I was determined not to cry out again. By 10, my ass was on fire. By 20, I was breathing really hard and trying not to cry.

"20, mistress. Thank you."

"Good answer. I'm glad you appreciate it. Since you liked it so much, I think I'll give you 5 more."

"Please, mistress. I don't know if I can take it."

"You can and you will. What choice do you have?"

She was right, of course. By 25, a tear had come out, but thankfully the blindfold had absorbed it.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen your cock so red. It looks like it's going to explode. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, mistress."

Bones just laughed. "Did you think it was going to be that easy?" Bones put a pillow under my face and removed the blindfold. She was naked and had shaved her pubic hair, which she didn't normally do. She laid on the bed, putting her ass on the pillow and pussy right under my mouth.

"If you can make me come, I might let you."

As I said, I love going down on her and I didn't need any encouragement. My tongue was about the only thing I could move, but she had her first orgasm about 15 minutes in. By 30, she had 3. A new record for her.

"After that performance, I think you deserve to come." Bones said, collecting herself and getting up. She walked behind me and pulled out the butt plug unceremoniously. My anus was still slick from all the lube that was on the plug. That was the first time Bones had ever put anything in my ass. She then slid one finger in and down several times, followed by a second. Once she got in a rhythm, she started pumping my dick with her other hand. It didn't take her long to work me into a frenzy after everything else that she'd done.

"Ahhh!" She suddenly squeezed really hard on my ball sac.

"Oh, did that hurt, baby?" she asked, somewhat mockingly.

"Yeah. I thought you said I could come?... mistress."

"I did, but I didn't say how or when."

She pulled her fingers out of my ass and climbed off the bed. I heard some rustling, but I couldn't turn my head to see what she was doing.

She climbed back onto the bed and positioned herself behind me. I felt something rather large pushing against my asshole.

"Relax," Bones whispered.

Oh, gosh. She was trying to fuck my ass with the strap-on! There wasn't exactly much I could do about it. I took a deep breath and tried to relax as Bones kept pushing until it was all the way in and the fake balls were nearly touching mine.

"Ohhh," I groaned, as Bones pulled nearly all the way out and slowly pushed the fake cock back in. She did this slowly a few time before working up to a faster pace. She must have fucked me for 30 minutes when she really started bucking and moaning. She was really getting off on it. I couldn't believe it. My partner/girlfriend was having an orgasm from fucking my ass. She collapsed on top of me, with her dick deep in my ass.

As she was recovering, she reached around me and started pumping my dick. It didn't take me long, as excited as I was and with her dick still pounding in me.

"Mistress, please can I come?"

"Yes, come for me baby." That was all it took. I exploded into her hand with her dick buried in my ass.

After waiting for a minute or two, she withdrew her strap-on and went to take a shower, leaving me still locked up. When she returned, she took her time, getting fully dressed before acknowledging me. Once she was ready, she let me out of the spreader.

"I want you to go take a shower and while you're at it, I want you to shave off all of your pubic hair. I'll shave your ass later if you can't get it, but I don't want to see a single hair on your cock or balls. On my cock and balls rather. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. Come out when it's done."

It must have taken me 40 minutes and several small nicks to make sure every hair was gone. I dried off and went naked into the bedroom, which Bones had completely cleaned up.

She came over and roughly grabbed my ball sac. She moved it several times, looking for a hair, but I had been thorough. Her ministrations were making my dick start to get hard again.

"It looks good, but we can't have you getting horny for what I have planned. Lay on the bed and spread your legs."

Bones went into the kitchen and when she came back, I had another raging hard on.

"I need you to be limp for this. Can you get it down on your own or do you need help?"

"I can do it mistress," I said and started stroking myself. I was thinking that I would get soft again if I came again.

Her hand came down and smacked my balls. "Ahh!" I cried as I grabbed my balls and curled up.

"You don't get to come without permission, remember. That just reinforces the need for what I'm going to do. Put these on behind your back." She handed me a pair of metal handcuffs and I did as she ordered.

She took several bags of frozen vegetables and put them under and on top of my genitals. After a few minutes, I was as soft and limp as she wanted. She took the CB-6000 box out. First, she put the circle around the base of balls, and it took some playing to get the size right. Then, she put on the cock cage part, connected it to the base, and locked it with the Masterlock.

"There. Looks perfect," she said as she took the cuffs off. "Try to take it off."

I tried as much as I could without hurting myself. My dick was literally hers now. I shivered at the thought, both scared and excited.

"Come on, now. Put this in and get dressed. We have to go pick up Parker."

"You want me to wear a vibrating butt plug out, mistress?"

"Yes. I want to see if this will really contain your hard-on. Now, lift your knees up and stick up your ass. Now."

It was about 4 inches and wide for someone new to anal play. I put some lube on it and slowly pushed until it was completely in. My partner had transformed into a sex vixen. It's going to be an interesting 3 months.


	2. Threesome

This was written for one of my best friends. Tisha, you will always be one of my best friends. You keep me writing and are always a sweetheart….

While I'm always going to be a Booth and Bones shipper, I had to veer out of my comfort zone for this one. This is more of a kink and it might not be everyone's cup of tea….

Ship: Bones/Booth and later Bones/Booth/Angela

Rating: Heavy R

Warnings: Deals with threesomes, girl on girl, oral and anal sex, food play, pegging and the like. Definitely not for the squeamish or anyone that is easily offended.

Time frame: This one is AU. Bones and Booth have moved out to the west coast. So, while I know that 99.999999% of this stuff will not happen.

**_In this one, Bones and Angela met in college. They had quite a storied past. Booth might be a bit out of character, but this whole story is out of character and just pure smut and sex. No real meaning at all. I know that Booth would never cheat on Bones, but with her consent it's not really cheating. Is it?_**

Bones and I had been married for nearly 7 years when we moved from DC to California. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but she had been offered a wonderful job at a leading University there. I went to work for a private security firm and soon moved up in the company. It meant better pay and better hours. I was able to work from home most days. It was perfect and it was something that neither one of us could turn down.

Bone walked into my office late one night and she had a bright smile on her face. I could tell that she was definitely excited about something. She sat down on my lap and said, "Angela's coming to visit next week."

My eyes widened and I smiled, "When?"

Bones smiled, "This weekend. She wants to know if it's okay to stay for a month?"

A month? What about her and Hodgins? I asked, "Are she and Hodgins having problems?"

Bones shook her head, "No. She misses us and she's got some meetings to attend while she's here. So she decided to mix business with pleasure. It has been over a year since we've seen her. She just wants to come for a visit without the kids and her husband.

Angela arrived on a wet, wet afternoon. She had not anticipated the downpour and came into the house with water sloshing in her shoes, peering out through matted wet hair, and dripping water all over the place. Amelia, our 6 year old daughter couldn't stop pointing and giggling, until Angela flicked water at her. They had always been close, but this just made my daughter over the moon happy.

Angela changed into some casual, dry, clothes and warmed up with the help of the fireplace. The whole house seemed to warm up. Amelia sat on her lap and Bones and Angela caught up for hours, first over coffee, later over wine.

I had to excuse myself to complete some paperwork that I'd brought home that night. Later I put Amelia to bed, and then went to bed myself. I think the two "sisters" chatted away until nearly three in the morning.

Sometime around ten the next day I heard Angela get up. She walked into the kitchen and I made us coffee. She laughed at how talking about old times made her feel young again. Frankly, I don't know why she would feel old. She's trim and fit with a beautiful body. Her baby face and brown eyes would allow her to pass for a 22 year old. With her brown hair pulled back and a stray strand framing her face, she looked even childish.

As I fussed about with dishes and cereal, I couldn't help but sneak a peak at her tanned legs. She wore a nightshirt with, it seemed, nothing underneath. I was beside myself with voyeuristic curiosity, but the shirt was flannel and opaque. Still her heavy breasts swayed in such a way as to belie the lack of a bra, and the hem rose up a few times to let me glimpse her upper thigh. I spent the entire conversation coaching myself not to look down her front. I loved my wife, but it didn't mean that I didn't appreciate a beautiful woman.

This became somewhat of a routine for us. Bones and I would wake up early as usual and share a quick breakfast before my wife drove to the University. I worked out of the house at least two days a week. Then I'd get Amelia off to school and then answer my emails. Around 10:00 Angela would rise, share coffee with me and then she would spend the day relaxing by the pool or shopping in the local shops.

"I'm not a morning person," she explained.

I rapidly became familiar with Angela's bedclothes. She had the flannel nightshirt she'd worn the first day, but also had a sheer nighty. Once she came to the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel. When I commented about her varied wardrobe she simply answered: "Well, I sleep naked, so it's whatever I grab on the way out."

My imagination was in overdrive. Angela had always been a free spirit and never shy about speaking her mind. So, she would go on an on about her day or what she and Bones used to be like before I'd met either of them, but I was drawing the curve of her breast in my mind, painting her nipples in my imagination and fantasizing about tiny little goose bumps on the rise of her tan derrière. Several times Angela caught me staring, or fading out from conversation, not chiming in with an appropriate response. Once she came right out and asked: "Should I put something on?"

"Sorry," I blushed, "maybe you should." She was wearing the thin nighty that morning and her breasts were silhouetted against the sun coming through the window. She looked at me for a long time after that, and then just smiled.

Following our coffee conversation, I would return to my office nook where the computer sat buried behind overflowing papers and Angela would take a shower. Needless to say, I couldn't get much work done as I heard the water running and imagined her hands caressing her body. Suddenly the thought hit me as I stared blankly at my computer screen: why had I never thought to put a camera in the guest shower? Of course, as soon as the thought arose, I bashed it down again with no small amount of self recrimination. The thoughts were there, but I had to keep myself in check. I was married and she was my wife's best and oldest friend.

The day after Angela caught me staring, she wore the flannel shirt. I relaxed somewhat and was attentive enough to help her develop a strategy for a meeting that she had that afternoon. When she returned home jubilant, I realized our strategy was a success, and merited a big hug and kiss. She told me all about the meeting and would have run on and on excitedly, but I had work to do before Amelia came home and excused myself.

Seated in front of my computer, I did not at first recognize the sounds coming from the guest room. Soon though, the moans and groans of a woman in ecstasy came wafting down the hallway and I could not think. As sure as I was that I was hearing a woman near orgasm, I couldn't believe that Angela would expose herself so openly, and half wondered if everything was okay. I tiptoed down the hall and saw that the door to her room was ajar. The latch there never caught unless you really pushed the door closed, and the door was open just a crack. The crack was enough for me to catch motion in the mirror over the dresser. I could see her knees swinging back and forth and it was clear she was on her back and masturbating. Just before turning away, I caught sight of her hand coming up between her legs, pulling with it a large purple dildo of slick translucent silicone. I turned and walked away quickly. Hanging my head in shame, but underneath the shame, I felt a small thrill at the sight of her. Like I said before, I love my wife, but I appreciate the human body. Especially a female body.

Our evenings were pleasant together. Bones and Angela did all the chores while chatting and I was free to do as I pleased. With Amelia in bed, we would watch a movie or drink wine and chitchat. Whatever we did, it was in the living room, on the sofas, in our pajamas. When Angela showed up on the couch in her sheer nighty, I couldn't help but remember her moans of ecstasy. Bones didn't think any thing of Angela's choice of bedclothes. If anything, she'd prod me, saying "Doesn't Angela look lovely?"  
>One of my favorite action movies came on and I was fairly engrossed. Bones and Angela were pouring over some photo albums and I barely noticed them. At one point, however, I looked up long enough to realize I was staring straight at Angela's crotch. She had been sitting cross-legged on the sofa most of the evening, and her nighty must have gotten pushed up a bit. When she leaned forward and put her feet on the floor, her knees were apart and I got a clear view of her pussy. The image burned itself into my consciousness. She was shaved, and had a ring in her clit.<p>

The same situation occurred the next night. Only this time Angela caught me looking and smiled at me. She smiled and then shifted her legs, giving me a much clearer view for a split second before covering up. Bones gave no sign of having noticed and probably wondered why I fucked her with such vigor that night. Ironically, she protested our lovemaking a bit for fear that Angela might hear something. If only she could hear the masturbation sessions I was privy to almost every afternoon now.

Angela was growing more and more bold. She came to coffee the next morning in a towel and made no effort to cross her legs or hide her sex. I wanted to say something, but was tongue-tied. Later that morning when she showered she called me in to help her fix the drain that had stopped up. She barely covered her private parts with her hands while I examined the stoppage and removed the face towel. She laughed and just said, "I can't see anything without my contacts."

"Well, I can see everything... almost." I retorted, making my first open comment about her frisky flirtations.

Angela just laughed, moved her hands away from her body and gave a shrug, almost insinuating "come-and-get-me." I turned and went back to my computer. I'd be lying if I told you I got any work done. I closed the door, turned to a porn site, and jerked all my sexual frustration out onto the keyboard.

Bones came home and the evening went forward as usual, and we found ourselves on the sofa again drinking wine and chatting away. Angela was finding new and inventive ways to show me a tit or flash me her pussy without Bones catching on. There were also some physical moves: Cheek-kisses that lasted half a beat too long, fingers stroking hands when glasses or plates were exchanged, too-friendly hands on my back when water was being poured or plates cleared.

That night I attacked Bones. She came into our room wrapped in a towel after showering and I just grabbed her from behind. I kissed her neck and rubbed her shoulders until the wrap fell to the floor and I could grab some tit. Her sensitive nipples perked up between my thumb and forefinger as my right hand rubbed circles on her belly. Slowly her head fell back on my shoulder and my hand reached down between her legs.

My first swipe across her clit brought a moan to her lips and she bit down hard to muffle herself.

"Don't hold back," I ordered, pressing hard into her erogenous zones.

"But... Angela...next room..."

"I want her to hear it. I want her to hear it loud."

I had just managed to curl a finger into her cunt when she pulled away.

"No!" she whisper-screamed, facing me and putting her hand on her knees. She was bending over in a funny position and raising her eyebrows in such an exaggerated manner that I had to laugh. Bones caught onto my laughter and giggled herself, and we both sat down naked on the edge of the bed.

"Angela hasn't had sex in awhile and I don't want her jealous of our love-making."

"Bones, Angela has been masturbating out loud every afternoon after her meetings and distracting me with all sorts of flashes and flirtations."

"I noticed."

"You did?" I was genuinely surprised and reminded myself never to try and put one past this woman.

"Yeah, she's been pretty obvious the last few evenings. Did she ask you to fuck her?"

"Not in so many words, but she called me in to fix something in the shower and didn't bother to cover up."

"Slut."

We sat there for a few moments letting my wife's verdict hang in the air. I didn't know what to say, and pretty soon Bones just continued.

"When we first met in college we used to have a game of stealing each other's boyfriends. It started when I caught her sucking my date for an evening, and trying to make it better by offering me hers. I guess I should have figured that my husband would make an attractive catch for her."

She was silent for a while and I tried prodding her on.

"What do I do now? I'm in the house alone with her for hours at a time."

"And she gets you horny?"

"I jerked off at the computer today."

"And you wanted to fuck me in front of her now!"

"Well, at least have her hear us."

"Kinky!"

Married couples develop code words over time. Certain phrases take on added meaning based on an earlier event or context. Between Bones and I the term "kinky" had come to take on the added meaning of "go for it." While traveling in Asia, we found ourselves fucking in some most unusual places. We belong to the mile high club. We fucked in an elevator and got caught fucking in the kitchen of a youth hostel in Athens. The cook threatened to kick us onto the streets if we didn't continue fucking for his pleasure. I felt queasy watching him pull out his dick as he eyeballed my naked girlfriend, and wasn't sure how best to protect her honor. When I looked to Bones for a clue, she just said, "kinky". From that day on "kinky" meant go for it.

And with "kinky" declared, Bones began sucking my dick as I sat on the bed and reminisced about that old Greek chef ejaculating on the floor watching Bones pert breasts bounce above my head.

Bones had simply leaned over to begin sucking me, but once my cock stiffened, she dropped to her knees and took on what we called the worshiping position. Holding my balls and shaft reverently between clasped hands, she bent her knees before me and began bobbing her head on my cock. Eventually she was able to get my full eight inches down her throat. I'm a quiet fuck, enjoying my wife's ministrations silently. She doesn't need any coaching to know she's doing a good job. Nevertheless, I did my best to try and make some noise, growling and vocalizing a few "oh yeses" and "that's it baby's."

Bones laughed at my amateurish efforts and prepared to show me how it was done. Standing up from before my hard cock, she came up onto the bed with her knees to either side of me. Briefly, she hovered over my cock-head and lowered herself onto me. Her cunt was slick with natural lubrication and she lowered herself slowly and smoothly upon me.

"Oh YEAH!" She shrieked, and I began to fear that Amelia would wake up. "Oh YEAH! Oh GOD! I LOVE IT!" And that was just from sliding slowly up and down my shaft a few times.

"Now SUCK ME SOLIDER!" She commanded and she moved herself up so that she was sitting on my face.

I let my tongue explore her outer and inner lips, coming close to but as yet skipping over her clitoris. "SUCK ME! OH YES! Oh baby, don't be shy, lick my pussy, lick my pussy, lick my pussy. Oh yeah, that's it, THAT'S IT, CLOSER! CLOSER NOW! OH FUCK! OH YES!" And the expletives went on.

Bones came on top of my face and then rolled over onto her back. I was primed to make short work of this fuck, and if I hadn't jerked off earlier, I'd probably have cum already. My cock was rigid and slid right into her moist valley. I stood on the floor and pulled her legs up to my chest. Then I began pounding into her hips and making her scream. The vocal onslaught from the cunnilingus paled in comparison as Bones threw her head back, opened her throat and let me bang the wind out of her. She played with her breasts as I held her knees and fucked her hard and she climaxed at least twice before I filled her cunt with cum.

"If Angela didn't hear that," She said as I fell next to her exhausted, "she's deaf."

I hadn't the strength left to reply and even dozed of for a minute or two, as suddenly Bones wasn't in the room with me anymore. Pulling myself up I saw her come back into the room wearing a robe.

"Amelia's still asleep."

"Let's try and get some for ourselves." I said smiling and rolled over to my side and fell into a deep repose.

The following morning went like clockwork. Only at about 9:30 did I have time to wonder if our midnight antics last night would affect my morning coffee date. At 9:45 Bones called from work.

"I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Is Angela up yet?"

"Not that I've seen or heard."

"Anyway I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"If she comes onto you again?"

"Yeah?"

"Just fuck her."

"What? Bones I don't think I can do that. You know that I'm a one woman type of guy and..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my wife.

"If you want to, that is. I just don't want you distracted by her too much. She's leaving in just over two weeks, and she's sexy, and she's a old friend, so what the hell?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, and don't make the first move, but if she has the gall to come on to my husband, than so be it, but I don't want you or I to have to suffer."

"Well, let's just say I'll keep you posted."

"Okay, and who knows, maybe you'll enjoy the attention of two beautiful women in front of the TV tonight."

"Kinky." Was all I could say, and I could hear Bones smiling on the other end of the line.

"Nice fuck last night!" Angela announced as she came in for coffee. If I thought that yesterday's events would go unmentioned, I was wrong.

"It was indeed." I said smiling, only adding: "Here's you coffee. Did we keep you up?"

"I'm pretty sure you woke the neighborhood studly!" Angela laughed and began sipping her coffee. She was wearing the flannel night shirt and seemed to have gotten the message to stand back.

"Was that your response to my afternoon self-loving?" She commented just as I was turning to the sports section.

"Well, it was Bones idea. Mine was the raging hard on she took care of."

Angela giggled and had to put her coffee down.

She might have spilled some on her gown or something, but she quietly exited the room and I began gathering dishes.

"Did I leave my purse in here?" Angela asked as she strode into the room with no clothes on. I was too dumbstruck to answer. "Oh, there it is!" She declared, picked up the purse and strode away, stopping only momentarily to sashay her ass for me.

Later that evening back on the couch, Bones was more openly friendly with me than we had been before. Perhaps this was because Angela had found a tiny little teddy to wear which barely hid anything. I wore a t-shirt and boxers, but with Bones stroking my thigh and then directly stroking my cock, I was soon on full display.

Oddly, nobody was addressing the situation. I continued to watch TV. Bones stroked my cock softly but continued to discuss Angela's social life while Angela began tweaking her own nipples and rubbing the crotch of her teddy.

"Nice cock you got there, studly." Angela announced.

"Angela," Bones scolded. "Mind your own business."

"Booth," Bones turned to me," I think you should hide that someplace. Come with me." And she pulled me off the sofa and began pushing my back in the direction of our bedroom. I was really enjoying this situation as I was constantly aroused and getting great sex from my wife. The weird tension between Bones and Angela seemed like a harmless game and I was happy to be the pawn. I could not have anticipated what happened next. Instead of pushing me to our room, Bones directed me to the other side of the couch. There, she leaned over, raised the hem of her nightgown and told me to bury my cock in her cunt.

"Hide it in here," were her words.

Happy to do so, but a bit confused, I complied. Bones and Angela, meanwhile continued their conversation about Daisy who'd been divorced twice already. As I got into a steady rhythm pumping into Bones, my eyes returned to the TV set and I continued watching my program. The scene was surreal.

"I have an idea!" Bones announced all of a sudden. "Maybe if you fuck my ass, you'll cum more quickly and your boner will subside."

I love anal sex, and Bones enjoys it too if done right. It took us a lot of time together to get our anal technique down and it usually involves a lot of lubrication and patience. This time, though, Bones just reached behind her and moved my dick from her cunt to her anus. I did my best to salivate and add some fluid to our penetration, but by and large, Bones took me into her ass bareback and dry.

The conversation between Bones and Angela was now over as Bones grimaced her way through a series of climaxes and I filled her bowels with sperm. Angela, too, had abandoned her nipples for some all out pussy pushing and openly masturbated herself to several orgasms. When it was over, we were all naked and covered in sweat. Bones ran to the toilet to shit or pee or whatever it was she had to do after I'd violated her asshole. Angela and I began straightening up. She seemed sad.

"You're so beautiful and sexy Angela." I said, for no reason in particular. But I meant it.

She smiled at me and simply said, "Thanks." Then with her night-clothes in hand she stopped next to me on her way to her room. She put a hand on my limp dick and whispered in my ear, "I would really love to fuck you. I've already tasted your cum, and it's delicious." And with that she went on into her room, leaving me to turn off the TV.

I went to my room, but not before downing a shot of Wild Turkey. Bones was there, naked, painting her toes. She smiled at me and asked, "Was that a weird fuck or what?"

"I'm still not sure I know what happened," was all I could answer.

"Did you fuck Angela this afternoon?"

"No."

"No! I was sure you had."

"It didn't come up."

"What didn't, your dick or the opportunity?"

"The opportunity."

"Odd, I was sure she'd have tortured you silly by now."

"I think it's her we're torturing."

"Oh, well, she started it."

"By showing up, or by stealing your boyfriend 12 years ago?"

"Both, I guess."

"Bones?"

"Yes."

"Why did Angela just tell me she's already tasted my cum?"

"She said that?" Bones laughed and put away her nail polish. She turned away from me and we made eye-contact through the mirror over her dresser. "Last night after we fucked all noisy and shit to make her here us?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I went to her afterwards and we sixty-nined. We were more than just roommates back in college."

"So I see," said I, but really didn't. I knew that they had been close, but I never realized how close they really were all those years ago.

Bones came right up to me in all her naked splendor and clamped her lips hard onto my mouth which had remained hanging open. Her caresses warmed me up and soon we were making love, and only a vague image of Bones and Angela in bed together danced across my mind.

The next morning, I overslept and woke to find a note from Bones that she had taken Amelia to school with her, and that I should feel fine sleeping in. It's little things like that which let me know how much she loves me.

I did sleep in and for the first time came into the kitchen to find Angela making ME coffee. She wore only panties, and for the first time I noticed she wore a nipple ring. We drank our coffee in silence, interrupted only by short pleasantries. Soon we were kissing, right there in the kitchen, and our hands groped over our bodies.

The makeout session was intense. My cock was hard and Angela kept stroking it. Yet our lips never left each other's. Briefly, I sampled her breasts with my mouth, but quickly returned to wrestle with her tongue. My hands rubbed her bare back, ass and breasts. When I finally reached her vagina, it was by turning her around and bending her over a bar stool. Sliding her panties down, I dove right in to licking her pussy lips and asshole. Angela enjoyed this for some time, but did not come.

With subconscious communication and timing, we switched positions. As if directed, I left off licking her to sit on the other bar stool. Angela turned and began sucking my dick. She was fantastic. The vacuum she created while sucking, the tongue twisting around my shaft under my dickhead and over the top, or her hands playing gently but firmly with my balls and anus; whatever it was she was doing, it was working. My cock stiffened and exploded. I could barely breathe, let alone warn her of my impending ejaculation. Shot after shot of sperm entered her throat and Angela swallowed most of it. But my orgasm was so intense that even after she pulled her mouth off my penis, several last strand of cum flew into her hair and across her cheek.

"You look so beautiful!", I said by way of thanks, pulling her up onto her feet again.

"I'm told I look best with cum on my face." Angela's smile was devious. "I'm going to take a shower now. Care to join me."

And so the sounds of running water came forth once again from the guest bathroom, but this time I didn't need an imagination to see Angela's firm white breasts get covered in lather. Soon though, I became distracted with a different call to nature.

"Excuse me, Angela, but I have to pee."

"Me too. Do you pee in the shower."

"If I were alone, no doubt."

"Well you can pee in front of me if I can pee in front of you."

And so two streams of urine began to flow. I couldn't resist, given the situation, and aimed my piss at Angela's peeing vagina. She in turn put a hand on her cunt and managed to squirt some pee in my direction. This resulted in some sloppy and slippery wet wrestling and once again we were hugging and kissing.

We finished our shower and spent some time drying each other and lightly petting. Eventually Angela sucked my cock into another erection and I rolled on top of her on the single bed in the guest room. We fucked like that for several minutes and then I went down on her for at least half an hour. Still I couldn't sense that Angela had cum, and I needed release badly. I began fucking her doggy style, when she produced some lubricant from under her pillow and asked me to fuck her ass.

I lubed up extensively in an effort to slide in smoothly and last for as long as possible. It didn't work. A few strokes into her beautiful ass and I was spewing sperm again.

"Angela," I whispered after recovering some strength, "that was a great fuck, but I didn't feel you cum."

"I liked it a lot. I love your cock, but no. I didn't cum. Don't take it personally but some women are like that. I love fucking, but don't cum from it. At least not all the time."

We spent the rest of the day lounging about naked. Angela said she could cum from masturbating, so I put some porn on the tv and she pulled out her purple dildo. She came once or twice and then fucked me some more. I was climaxing, but running out of seed.

"I thought I'd find you two like that!"

We must have dozed off because the TV was showing snow and neither of us had heard Bones come in. Woken so suddenly, I didn't react at first, but then fear hit me as I realized how irresponsible I'd been. No, oddly enough, getting caught with my dick inside my wife's friend isn't what scared me. Rather I suddenly remembered my daughter Amelia.

"They called me from the school when you didn't come to pick her up."

"Shit!"

Bones just laughed. "Don't worry, I called her best friend's mother and she went and got her. Got any fuck left in you?"

"Frankly, I'm not sure." Was all I could say. But watching Bones strip out of her work suit was still having it's effect on my libido. I got up from the couch and fell into her arms. We rocked together in a warm embrace and kissed passionately. Angela, who hadn't said much of anything, slipped behind Bones and joined our embrace turning us into a Bones sandwich. Soon Bones turned around and began kissing Angela as I continued to hug her from behind.

As my hands explored the two women's breasts and asses, my well-worn willie came to life in the form a stiff woody. I felt no urge to cum, no rising ejaculation, but my cock was rock hard and ready to penetrate.

Our threesome fell to the floor as Angela collapsed under Bones kisses. As Angela stretched out on her back on the cold wood floor, Bones kisses roamed lower, to her breasts and eventually her shaven pussy. I found myself poised to penetrate Bones from behind, and finding her pussy already very wet, pushed my proud pecker into her puffy pussy. I fucked Bones slowly and enjoyed watching the pleasure she was giving Angela. Bones gives great blowjobs and must be talented in cunnilingus as well because Angela was writhing underneath us as orgasm after orgasm washed over her. In all the fucking and masturbation we had enjoyed during the afternoon, I had yet to see Angela cum so emphatically.

Bones pulled away from an exhausted Angela and we began lazily fucking with her sitting in my lap, bouncing up and down on my cock. We caught up on each other's day and discussed the interesting developments that had occurred. Angela admitted to Bones that she considered herself bisexual. Something that we'd known for quite some time. Bones admitted that she missed having sex with girl-friends and was happy she and I could enjoy sex together with another woman.

"I want to watch you fuck Angela while she's on top of me in a sixty-nine," she concluded.

Bones laid down and spread her legs. It was hard to see that and not line up my erection towards such a familiar target. But Angela quickly straddled Bones' face and put her own mouth to my wife's moist mons.

I walked around the two girls like a tiger examining his prey. My erection remained stiff and bounced in front of me as I admired the incredibly sexy scene in front of me. Finally I bent down on my knees just behind Angela's round tan ass. Bones' long auburn hair fanned out on the floor and I had to be wary of stepping on it. Her head and tongue were moving frantically all over Angela's slit.

When I placed the head of my dick at Angela's opening, My wife's hand came up and guided me in. Once inside, Bones' hand tantalized my balls as her tongue did the same to Angela's clit. Several time's Bones' tongue danced across my dick as well as I pulled out preparing for another thrust. In my turgid state I was pulling out far and slamming back in. Soon I felt Angela's inner walls convulsing as she orgasmed on my wife and I.

What little cum I had left, dribbled onto my wife's face as I pulled out from Angela's cunt. We had fucked for what seemed like an hour. My knees were sore, my dick hurt and Angela could not get off of Bones. She had orgasmed at least a half-dozen times.

Bones was the least exhausted of us all guided us to our king-size bed and we fell asleep together. Some time in the middle of the night I awoke and found the two girls sixty-nineing again, but I was too tired to respond. They probably didn't want me to anyway.

Angela stayed with us for another ten days and we three fucked endlessly. Bones and I enjoyed the experience so much we continued to experiment with sex and other partners. Threesomes led to foursomes and more-somes, but our memory of that first threesome with Angela would always remain our favorite.

_**Reviews are always appreciated...**_

_**Next up: Angela and Bones have a little girl on girl time. This one is before Booth and Bones got together... **_


	3. Angela and Bren The College Experience

This was written for one of my best friends. Tisha, you will always be one of my best friends. You keep me writing and are always a sweetheart….

While I'm always going to be a Booth and Bones shipper, I had to veer out of my comfort zone for this one. This is more of a kink and it might not be everyone's cup of tea….

Ship: Bones/Booth, Bones/Booth/Angela, Bones/Angela, Possible Booth/Angela

Rating: Heavy R

Warnings: Deals with threesomes, girl on girl, oral and anal sex, food play, pegging and the like. Definitely not for the squeamish or anyone that is easily offended.

_**Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please feel free to PM me with suggestions. I will try to accommodate any and all requests.**_

Temperance tried not to feel too nervous as she undressed for the night... She was a pretty eighteen year old, rather innocent in the ways of life, who just happened to have a lesbian for a roommate. Sure, Angela seemed nice and all, but she made no bones that she was supremely confident in who she was and what she liked. Flirting subtly with Temperance, Angela had tried to make her new roomie feel at home with her sexuality, but Temperance was still having some reservations.

A lot of her reservations came from the fact that a lot of people had called her a lesbian in high school and she'd been rather ostracized because of it. In her mid-western town it wasn't considered acceptable to be a homosexual or be linked in any way to one. Some mean-spirited girl had claimed that Temperance had been eyeing her in the locker room and it spread like wild-fire that Temperance Brennan was a hardcore lesbian. From that moment no one had stuck by her, the rest of the girls in school avoided her - although a lot of the guys seemed to like talking to her. She quickly found out that was because they thought it would be a coup to bang a proclaimed lesbian.

Because of her problems in high school she'd become rather introverted, and the extroverted, confident and highly sexual lesbian roomie that she had was something of a shock to her system. Angela's father was a rock star and she traveled with his band. She talked constantly about her friends that she'd made which seemed to be comprised of both homo and heterosexuals to Temperance's shock - and made no bones that she thought Temperance was a cutie. Of course, she reassured her roomie that there was no fear for any funny stuff, she just wasn't that kind of person.

Privately, Temperance rather admired Angela. She didn't think she could ever hold herself with that kind of confidence. She also envied her... within her first hour of being there Angela had half the guys and girls on their floor coming by the room to talk to her - she'd already been to their rooms to introduce herself. Thoughtfully she introduced Temperance to all of them, but Temperance was having trouble actually talking to any of these new people, it was all just really overwhelming. Angela's bubbly personality made Temperance feel rather awkward and tongue tied.

Temperance was also very shy around guys... she'd never had a boyfriend because she was never sure whether they were just talking to her because they thought she was a lesbian or because they actually liked her. Really, she wasn't even sure whether or not she was a lesbian... sometimes she wondered. After all, everyone in school had seemed so sure, and there were times when she thought that other girls were really attractive... but did that make her a lesbian? Having Angela for a roommate was bringing up a lot of old questions that she'd been sure she'd buried.

******************************

Their first weekend there Angela came by the room with another girl; her name was Robin and she was very sweet, but Temperance was surprised to feel a little flash of jealousy. She and Angela had been getting closer and closer all week, and she'd even started to get used to having Angela flirt with her. With Robin sitting there on Angela's lap, all of that stopped. It didn't help that Robin slept over that night either... Although she was sure that the girls weren't doing anything really clandestine with her in the room, she did see them kissing out of the corner of her eye while she was on sitting at her desk writing.

She wondered what it would be like to kiss another girl. In high school she'd kissed two guys... both during Truth Or Dare at a party, but still. At least she'd been kissed, but she'd never even considered trying to kiss another girl. That kind of behavior would be more than out of bounds... but now she wondered. Especially what it would be like to kiss Angela whom she was becoming pretty close to.

Sometime after she got into bed, Robin and Angela went off to the showers... which Temperance thought must mean that they were going to fool around where they could have a little more privacy. It was late, almost no one would be around in the bathroom. Tossing in her bed, she could almost see them in the shower... naked with their soft skin glistening, kissing and caressing... uncomfortably she examined her feelings about this. It wasn't jealousy anymore, but something much more disturbing, she was a little excited by picturing this. Even more so when she wondered what it would be like for HER to take a shower with Angela... picturing her naked was no problem, she'd accidently walked in while Angela was changing the other day.

When Robin and Angela got back from the shower they kissed some more. Pretending to be asleep, Temperance watched them through slitted eyes. She couldn't tell if they were wearing clothes or not... eventually Robin got out of bed and left, they were just wearing bra's and panties. Muffling a sigh, she watched as Angela got back into bed. Then she spent more time tossing, her closed eyes burning with the image of two girls kissing...

That night she dreamed. She dreamed that Angela got out of her bed, and now she was completely naked. Walking across the room, Angela slid into her bed, and Temperance froze.

"It's ok," whispered Angela, "I just want to kiss you."

Before Temperance could even protest, Angela's soft lips were on hers... sweetly and gently pressing down onto her mouth, her tongue sliding slyly between her lips. She sighed into Angela's kiss, feeling her roommate's nude body pressing against hers... and she suddenly realized that she was naked too, their bare skin was touching. Bare breasts rubbed together, nipples pressing into each other and Angela's hand went around her back, sliding fingers over her bare shoulders and down her back. Goose bumps went up on her arms as Angela's hand glided over her ass, caressing it as the kiss deepened.

Angela's hand slid back up her back and then to the front of her shoulder, pressing her back against the bed so that she was on her back. Then her hand began to slide down Temperance's front, and her breath caught as Angela cupped breast, thumbing her nipple and making it hard.

With a gasp Temperance woke up, finding her own hand under her shirt, caressing her breast. She realized that she was incredibly wet, but she didn't think she had the courage to masturbate while Angela was sleeping only mere feet away from her. Especially after the brazen and confusing dream she had just had.

Did it mean that she was attracted to Angela? Did she really like girls? Or was it just brought on by Angela and Robin's minor activities tonight?

Confused, she huddled in the sheets... her pussy was burning with arousal. It took awhile before she managed to slip back into an uneasy sleep.

Temperance still wondered about her feelings for Angela, but she and Robin seemed to have something going on. According to Angela it wasn't a serious relationship - neither of them wanted to do that this early in the semester, but they were enjoying each other's company. Temperance found that she was getting increasingly jealous of Robin who was over quite often and took Angela's attention away from her. There were still times when Temperance was also disturbingly turned on by the idea of doing... things... with Angela, and she still had erotic dreams. None quite so explicit as the first night, everything was kind of hazy, but she knew what was going on in them.

About a month into the semester Angela and Robin stopped dating, but then Angela came home drunk one night with another girl. Temperance didn't know the new girl's name, they weren't introduced, because she was pretending to be asleep in her bed when the two stumbled in. With Robin, Angela had always been very respectful, she'd never gotten drunk and done anything that would ever make Temperance uncomfortable...

Now that she was completely smashed, she and the other girl were kissing passionately and practically ripping the clothes off of each other's bodies. Temperance thought that it felt very wrong watching them, but at the same time she couldn't really stop herself... it was just so hot to see them going at it, even though she felt both envious and jealous. Angela moaned loudly as the other girl sucked on her nipples, her own hands running over the girl's backside.

Slowly they moved back towards the bed, falling onto it and going under the covers. Temperance was both relieved and disappointed... her own pussy was wet and her eyes were burning with the image of Angela's passion-inflamed face and the way the other girl had been sucking on her nipples... but she had also been a little bit uncomfortable watching.

Now she had just her imagination as muffled moans and slurps came from the other bed. Thinking about Angela's naked body and the two girls touching each other, just a few feet away... wriggling a little under her own sheets, she tried to stay quiet but she could help sliding her fingers down to her heated pussy and stroking the folds. It wasn't as if they would notice, the smell of aroused pussy was already in the air, and her own was burning desperately with need.

She was starting to believe that maybe she really was a lesbian... or at least bisexual, with the way her dreams and arousals went. Although she had met a few guys who'd seemed interested, she hadn't found she was so interested in any of them. Most of her interests revolved around her roommate lately. Who knew if that would change? She was so confused that she didn't know what to do.

Pushing her fingers into her own pussy, she listened to the moans and wet sounds that were coming from the other bed, almost wishing that she could see exactly what was going on. Her mind filled with what she thought it might look like...

"Oh eat me... lick my pussy you little bitch..." Temperance was shocked out of her reverie by Angela's voice, berating the girl that was eating her, "Fucking lick it you little slut, oh yes... right there... such a good little whore..."

Temperance had never heard Angela talk like that before. It was so dirty and raw, and she felt a flush heat within her as she thought about Angela calling her a little bitch, slut, whore... for some reason it really turned her on. She could just picture herself in that other girl's place, between Angela's legs and licking her wet pussy... her tongue flicked out almost as though it could taste pussy on the air. Indeed, the air was thick with the smell and she could almost imagine what it would taste like.

As Angela continued to talk dirty, there were muffled moans and movements, and Temperance realized that this was definitely not the back and forth attention that she'd always thought. She'd heard about things like BDSM in the past month, and she rather thought that maybe this was what it was like. Angela was definitely showing herself to be the dominant person, right now it was all the other girl pleasuring her; and her verbal abuse of the girl never let up, but the licking and sucking sounds just got more and more frantic as it continued. Temperance realized that her fingers were moving in conjunction with what was going on in the next bed, and that her pussy was starting to quiver with anticipation of her orgasm.

She came at almost the same time that Angela did, hearing the loud moans and orgasmic cries of her roommate, she allowed herself to cum; knowing that the girls next to her wouldn't notice as they were caught up in their own activities. As her breathing slowed she quietly curled up, pulling her hand from her aching wet pussy and wondering what was going to happen next. There was some shifting under Angela's sheets and then the other girl started moaning, short staccato moans as though something was pushing on her.

"That's it little bitch... cum for me, cum on my fingers you slut..." a muffled shriek that made Temperance jerk, but Angela didn't say anything so she didn't know what had happened. "You're going to cum all over my fingers when I tell you to... you like my fingers up your slutty pussy don't you?... ok little whore... cum, cum NOW." Her voice went loud and demanding on the last word, Temperance quieted a gasp as her pussy surged in response. She didn't cum of course... but she felt that if she'd had her fingers in her pussy that she would have.

It was all over very quickly as the other girl shook and thrashed, moaning loudly as she came. Things soon quieted down in the other bed as the girl's arranged themselves. Temperance watched, wide-eyed from her own bed even though there was nothing more to see. For quite awhile she stayed up, waiting, hoping... but nothing more. Slowly she drifted off, the smell of pussy still filling her nose.

That night, her hazy dreams were filled with demands, orders and Angela. Confused dreams where she was used by Angela, following her orders, doing the things that she told her to... several times in the middle of the night she woke up with her pussy burning. Wondering what it would be like to be on the receiving end of Angela's fingers, what it would be like to have her own face and mouth buried in Angela's muff.

She also felt very shaken... she couldn't possibly be thinking about all these things and NOT be a lesbian could she? Wondering what the people back home would think, what her friends would think, she felt very cold inside. It was one thing to have the rumors going around, but to actually have it confirmed? Surely people had just said it and not really believed it... her mind decided that she was going to try not to think about Angela any more. At least not in that way. She had to try.

But as she drifted off back to sleep, her dreams turned back to Angela, sex and pussy... and the next morning when she woke up and the other girl wasn't even in Angela's bed, she couldn't help but feel rather pleased.

Angela never knew that Temperance had heard her that night, having sex with the other girl - whose name turned out to be Christie. The two of them woke up drunk the next morning, and Angela remembered having sex with Christie but not where or when... and Temperance didn't say anything and she didn't want to ask so it just went unsaid. For the most part she just assumed that Temperance hadn't been there.

For Temperance's part, she was incredibly turned on by everything that she had witnessed, even though it made her extremely uncomfortable. During the next couple weeks she decided to get to know some of the guys around the campus, talking to them and even getting one or two dates. Still, when they kissed her goodnight she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss a girl, and when they touched her she thought about Angela's hands and soft skin. It seemed to her that she was almost becoming obsessed with her roommate... something that just didn't seem like such a good idea.

Trying to concentrate on guys, she ended up giving her first blow-job - which she didn't like so much. It didn't smell bad or gross her out, she just wasn't really into it. And when she was eaten out for the first time, she came, but it was while she was thinking about Angela and Christie with Angela's demands echoing her in head. 'Eat my pussy you little bitch'...

She found herself visiting an adult book store. She was turned on by the still pictures, but she wanted to see what it actually looked like, how they did it, how they sounded... she was obsessed with buying a move, but everything she ran into cost something. Afraid to put anything on a credit card, she just masturbated to some of the pictures she found, although her fantasies always ended back up at Angela's face and body.

One day she was looking through the videos, innocently enough, and wondered what Angela might have on her shelf. Looking through it she saw a video at the back of her closet and picked it up... it was unmarked, whatever the label had been it was gone, only a few traces remained where it was. Curious, and a little hesitant, she put it into the VCR and gasped.

It was girl on girl porn... the two girls were licking and sucking at each other's breasts, pinching on the nipples. Lowering her hand to her pussy, Temperance watched as the two turned into a 69 position and began to eat each other out, the camera kept zooming in on their tongues in each other's pussies. Now she had a real visual for what it had looked like when Angela was getting eaten out... her fingers got faster and faster on her clit as her other hand reached up to pinch her nipples. Moaning, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen, one of the girls had begun pushing her fingers into the other girl's pussy... pressing her fingers in and out of that tight hole.

Temperance shook as she came, gasping... one of the hardest orgasms she'd ever had in her life. As she came down from her pleasure high she suddenly realized that she was standing in the middle of the room with one hand down her pants and the other up her shirt, lesbian porn blazing on the TV and the door wasn't even locked. Not that Angela couldn't get in anyway, but still. Hastily she put the video back where it belonged and went to the bathroom to wash off her hands.

Before turning on the water though, she looked at her fingers, glistening with juices, and wondered what it tasted like. Hesitantly she brought her fingers to her lips and her tongue flicked out, gathering some of her juices on its tip. Sweetish... musky... not unpleasant although it was certainly a little strange. She licked more of it, wondering if all pussies tasted the same.

The bathroom door started to open and she jumped, pulling her fingers away from her mouth and shoving them under the faucet. Around the corner came Angela, wrapped in a towel and heading for the showers.

"Hey Bren!" she said cheerfully as she passed.

Temperance smiled, trying to slow her madly beating heart, "Hey."

*************************

Within a few weeks Temperance was masturbating almost daily to the porn video... she'd become almost addicted. She always made sure to do it when Angela had classes, that way she could watch uninterrupted and take the time afterwards to lick the juices from her fingers. There had been no more dates with boys... honestly she just wasn't that interested. Maybe she was a lesbian, but she was finding that she didn't feel as uncomfortable about that as she had before. Instead she just enjoyed her daily sessions in front of the TV, wondering about Angela and Christie... thinking back on the night that they'd had sex in her room.

One day she was feeling rather ill all morning, and since she wasn't feeling any better at all by the third class of the day she decided just to go back to her room. Even though she wasn't feeling well, she was still rather horny... and Angela had class right now so maybe she could just go back and rest and get herself off. Feeling slightly more chipper - although her throat still hurt - she headed off towards her room.

It was her habit to turn the knob before actually putting in the key, just something that she always did... only this time the door unexpectedly opened and she stumbled into the room. There was Angela, standing in the middle of the room staring at her with open shock. Between Angela's spread legs was Christie, still eating her out, unaware that they'd been intruded on... Angela's hands were entwined in the other girls hair, pulling her deep into her pussy. Temperance's brain registered her naked roommate, her roommate's naked girlfriend, and the incredibly erotic position that they were in at the moment.

Gulping, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The two girls stared at each other for a moment longer and then Angela's body jerked and she gasped... she was cumming while Temperance stood there watching. She fled, not knowing what else to do...

She spent the rest of the day at the library, staring at the inside of a book without actually seeing it. Flipping pages, all she could see was Angela standing there getting eaten out by Christie... it had been so much more beautiful and erotic than the porn or the online pictures. There was also the intense desire to go back there, toss Christie out of the room and take her spot between Angela's legs. Temperance glanced around, but there was no one in her part of the library. Sliding her hand into her pants, she rubbed furiously as she pictured Angela and herself in her mind... it wasn't that hard since she and Christie had similar hair color. Gasping she came hard... with another furtive glance she pulled her hand from her pussy and sucked the juices off of it.

That night when she went back to the room, no one was there. Disappointed and relieved at the same time, she crawled into bed.

For the next few weeks Angela and Temperance could barely talk to each other... not because either of them were angry about Temperance walking in on Angela and Christie, but because they were both so embarrassed. All the conversations were rather stilted and overly polite, as if neither of them were sure how to address the other. For Temperance's part though, hidden under the excess of manners, she was still burning with curiosity and desires that she didn't quite understand.

Christie hadn't been back to the room since, and Temperance wasn't sure if it was to make sure that there would be no repeat event or because Angela and Christie were through. Deep down she was hoping for the latter, although with the current state of things she didn't really feel as though she could ask Angela. It might seem as if she was making a judgement or something if she did, and that was certainly something she didn't want to make Angela feel. Things were already uncomfortable enough as it was!

The repercussions had been so embarrassing that Temperance was even finding it hard to masturbate secretly to Angela's videos... after all, what if the same thing happened and Angela came in to find her doing that! Who knows what that might do to their already somewhat strained relationship... after awhile though she started to relax. After all, neither of them seemed to be very interested in skipping class lately... you never knew when the other one would too! Still, as time went on her curiosity and horniness overcame the fear of being caught. Angela probably wouldn't be skipping classes any time soon anyway, she was the one to suffer the most from the embarrassment after all. Chances were she'd learned her lesson the most thoroughly.

So Temperance started watching the porn again, masturbating furiously as she also remembered the way Angela and Christie had been set up in the room. Christie buried in Angela's pussy, completely oblivious to their surroundings as she licked furiously between Angela's thighs. The way Angela's breasts had been heaving below her flushed face, her hands entwined in Christie's hair for extra support. Temperance's fingers thrummed faster on her clit as she pictured herself in Christie's place, licking at Angela's slit, hearing Angela moan for her. As the picture on the screen changed, the scenario in her head changed with it.

Now she was flat on her back with Angela kneeling over her, the other girl's fingers deep in her pussy and pounding her hard. Temperance's back arched as she invaded her pussy with her own fingers, imagining that they were Angela's, rough and questing inside her. With a lusty moan she came, her pussy clenching down as she thrashed on the bed, almost feeling Angela kneeling between her thighs.

Panting, she decided that this was her best fantasy yet. Although walking in on Angela and Christie like that had been extremely embarrassing, it definitely had some benefits, in the way of better realized sexual fantasies. Before this she could only imagine what Angela looked like when she was having sex, now she KNEW.

Glancing at the clock she realized she was going to be late for her next class - and this was one that she definitely couldn't afford to miss. Jumping out of bed she stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking the juices off quickly as she grabbed her things and threw them into her school bag. Rushing to the door she quickly closed and locked it and ran down the hall. It never occurred to her that she'd forgotten to take the movie out of the VCR, or that Angela would be back in the room before her.

****************************

When Temperance came back into the room she was whistling cheerfully, somehow she felt much less awkward than she had before. Angela was just sitting there on her bed with her back turned, it looked as though she was reading something. Closing the door Temperance dropped her bag and went over to undress and grab her robe; she needed a shower after that karate class!

"Were you watching this?" Angela had turned to her and was holding out a very familiar looking video tape. Temperance froze, her shirt off and hanging in her hand, standing in nothing but her sports bra and panties; she tried to say something, some kind of denial, but it didn't seem as though her voice was working. Instead she just stood there with an expression of obvious guilt on her face.

Angela stood up and walked towards her, Temperance took a step back nervously and then stood her ground as her roommate got closer and closer. She didn't look mad... so Temperance had no idea what was going on. When Angela was only a few inches away from Temperance, her eyes were inspecting Temperance's face all over, they stood there for a few moments. And then Angela leaned forward. Temperance's breath caught in her throat as Angela's lips came down on hers, she didn't know what to do.

Soft, warm, gentle... incredibly gentle... Temperance's eyes closed and she parted her lips as Angela's tongue pressed into her mouth. For a moment everything was incredible... and then Angela moved closer and their breasts pressed together.

"LESBIAN!" shrieked something in her head, an echo of the taunts from the other girls at high school. Was she? Was she?

She didn't know and she wasn't sure that she was ready to find out.

Temperance pulled away, "I have to... I have to- I need a shower..." she gasped out, stuttering.

Grabbing her robe and towel she rushed out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and hurt-looking roommate.

The week after Temperance's blunder was worse than she could ever imagine. Now it was quite obvious that Angela wasn't exactly angry, but that she was very hurt by Temperance's rejection. There were no new girls brought back to the room though, something that Temperance was profoundly grateful for even though it made her feel even worse in some ways. Her own heart was in turmoil, not knowing what she wanted or whether she wanted it...

Was it just that she was still influenced by the idiocies and bigotries of her small town? She'd thought that she'd grown out of that at this much more open-minded college, in fact that was one of the things that she liked about this place. People could be who they were instead of trying to always pretend they were something else, someone else. There were the people who poked and teased, but they were the minority here. In fact, a lot of the people here looked down on them for being so narrow-minded.

Deep down, was she one of those narrow-minded people? When she looked at her behavior since getting to school, she could see almost clear cut signs that she was more attracted to girls than boys... was that something that she still thought she should be ashamed of? Right when she'd had the chance to fulfill her fantasies from the past couple months, she'd pulled away. That wasn't really something to be proud of, because she knew that it was something she wanted. If she didn't want it she wouldn't have been thinking about it all the time.

So why couldn't she go for what she wanted? Why had she freaked?

About the only question she knew the answer to was why it hurt her so much to see Angela hurting. And she knew that she'd done it, that it was her fault. Of all the ways to be unsure about her sexuality, that had to be the worst. She'd actually hurt someone that she really cared about, and not just in a romantic kind of way. Angela had been her first friend here, the first person to try and drag her out of her shell... and she'd repaid her by freaking out when it was something she'd actually wanted.

Temperance wanted to bang her head against her desk. To make matters worse, Angela was talking to her even less than they had after Temperance had caught Angela and Christie having sex. And whenever Angela did talk to her it was in a quiet kind of way, almost as though she was afraid of suffering another rejection. Temperance didn't know how to make things better, she wasn't brave enough to just step forward and kiss Angela, and she wasn't even sure if that was what Angela wanted. With things the way they were, she also didn't feel comfortable bringing up her thoughts about her sexuality with her roommate. So instead they were pretty much avoiding each other, although Temperance couldn't stop trying to think of ways to make things better. It was driving her crazy.

One night she was lying in bed, just thinking... she kept turning her head to look at Angela's still form under the covers. Temperance's mind drifted back to the night that Angela had come home drunk and had sex while Temperance was just a few feet away... whether or not Angela had ever realized. Suddenly, before she even really knew what she was doing, Temperance was tossing back the covers and walking over towards Angela's bed.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Temperance looked down at her sleeping roommate, the moonlight playing across Angela's features. Moving slowly, carefully, she peeled the covers back. Angela's nightshirt had ridden up to her hips. Gently, Temperance began to pull Angela's underwear off... the sleeping girl shifted in her sleep and sighed. Freezing for a moment, Temperance watched for any signs of Angela waking... she didn't know how to explain their current positions because she wasn't even sure what she was doing. When Angela didn't move, Temperance finished pulling her underwear off and looked down at the naked pussy.

It was pink, smooth... lips slightly parted and even glistening a little. Her curiosity leapt... wondering what it would taste like on her tongue. The same as her own pussy? Different? Very carefully, making sure not to disturb her roommate, she got onto the bed between Angela's parted thighs and leaned in for a closer look. The sweet aroma filled her nose and she couldn't help but let one finger graze along Angela's smooth thigh and into the juices of her slit. Pulling it away, Temperance sucked on her finger, tasting a slightly different taste than her own pussy... but it wasn't unpleasant at all.

For a moment she hesitated... and then she decided that she might as well go for it. Perhaps she'd known what she was doing from the moment she'd gotten up out of her bed... maybe not, but either way here she was. She leaned forward and gave Angela's pussy a long lick up the center, and then leaned in some more, eager to taste more of the sweet juices that were collected there. It was soft and yielding, little crevices for her tongue to explore.

Angela moaned and her hips lifted, making it even more exciting as she responded to Temperance's novice, but enthusiastic, licking tongue. A few moments later Angela's eyes fluttered and she looked down in disbelief through the darkness at the familiar head between her thighs.

"Bren?..." she whispered, and for a moment Temperance paused, fear freezing her heart, but then Angela's hands were on her head and she began eating even more furiously. Angela's back arched and she cried out as Temperance sucked her pussy lips into her mouth, nibbling on them gently and pulling slightly with her teeth. Releasing them she started licking up the center of Angela's slit again, her stabbing tongue finding its way into Angela's pussy hole. The other girl's hips went up in the air again as she moaned, her hands tightening in Temperance's hair with passion.

Temperance was new to this, but she managed to find her way around Angela's pussy, making new discoveries constantly with her tongue and lips. Eventually her circling tongue made its rounds around Angela's clit, and the response was electric. Immediately Temperance began sucking on the little nubbin, knowing that Angela must be close to orgasm... her moans were increasing at a steady rate. When Temperance bit down on her clit, she screamed and her hands pulled Temperance's mouth firmly into her muff as she shook, thrashing a little on the bed while her thighs pressed against Temperance's shoulders.

Feeling a surge of exhilarating triumph, Temperance continued to lick at the orgasmic juices that flowed from Angela's pussy.

A few moments later, Angela had pulled Temperance up beside her, looking deep into her eyes. Although her cheeks were flushed from the pleasure, her face was entirely serious. Temperance blushed at the intense scrutiny, already starting to regret her actions, feeling sure that she was about to be rejected, just as she had rejected Angela.

Instead, "What do you want?" asked Angela.

It wasn't what Temperance had expected, and she paused, not really knowing how to put her desires into words, "I want... I want you. And I want to do things with you... and I want... I want what you did with Christie, where you talked dirty to her... and... and told her what to do. I want you to tell me what to do. And I want to cum on your fingers... and I want to please you..." she was getting caught up in her words, they were coming faster, spilling out of her mouth, until Angela put a finger to her lips.

"You want to be a good little girl?" Angela's voice was quiet, and its intensity made Temperance shiver, "You want to be MY good little girl?" Temperance nodded, not wanting to talk since Angela's finger was still at her lips.

Angela looked at her, studying and contemplating. Temperance tried to put all of her earnestness and desires into her eyes, she really did want Angela and she wanted everything that she'd seen Angela doing with other girls... and more. She wanted to explore some of her other fantasies, her perverse desires, the things that good girls from small towns didn't talk about.

Leaning forward, Angela kissed her again. This time Temperance accepted the kiss, and didn't pull away as Angela pulled her against her. Angela's hand went up to her breasts, squeezing them gently and then roughly, tugging on Temperance's nipples and pinching them a little. It hurt, but it also felt good, almost as though it was something that she needed to feel... her pussy was already burning with fire and the pleasure/pain made it feel like she had an unbearable itch that needed scratching. Writhing a little in Angela's arms, her legs spread as Angela reached down, pressing the flat of her hand against Temperance's heated pussy.

A moment later two fingers were spearing into her, roughly pushing upwards into her pussy and against her g-spot. Temperance gasped against Angela's lips, her body arching with surprise and expectation. Closing her thighs over Angela's hand, she could feel the heel of Angela's palm rubbing against her clit as the fingers inside her wriggled spasmodically. Humping against her hand, Temperance could feel the heat inside her rising quickly; the fantasies in her head were swept away by the much more intense reality.

Their lips parted and Temperance leaned her head forward onto Angela's shoulder, clutching at her and whimpering as unaccustomed ecstacy washed over her. Angela's voice whispered in her ear.

"Good girl Bren... can you feel my fingers inside you? You want to cum on my fingers don't you... don't you... you're a little slut aren't you? You're my little slut... crawling into my bed in the middle of the night. Horny little girl..." A third finger pushed its way into Temperance's hole, slightly painful and stretching... she gasped in pleasure. "Fuck my fingers... fuck them you horny little lesbian..." Temperance could feel the pleasure mounting as Angela degraded her verbally, her voice filled with loving tenderness despite the harsh words, "Cum for me Bren... cum on my fingers..."

With a choking moan Temperance tensed, her thighs squeezing Angela's hand tightly as she came, shaking as tears sparked in her eyes at the intensity of the orgasm. Gasping, she clung to Angela until her body relaxed. Angela put her soaking fingers to Temperance's lips, and she cleaned them dutifully; although her body was still shaking.

Taking Temperance into her arms, Angela stroked her back and hair, murmuring reassurances, telling her not to be frightened. Temperance was scared... both of the repercussions of the night and that she might lose Angela now that the sex was over. Unsure on so many levels, Temperance shook in Angela's arms, clinging to her as her heart pounded. Patiently Angela soothed her, until Temperance finally completely relaxed and fell asleep, her head nestled on Angela's breast.

The next morning Temperance awoke to see Angela smiling down at her, "Good morning beautiful."

There love affair would only last for a season. They would eventually move on to others, but the love they found in each other's arms that night could never be replaced...


	4. Surprises?

This was written for one of my best friends. Tisha, you will always be one of my best friends. You keep me writing and are always a sweetheart….

While I'm always going to be a Booth and Bones shipper, I had to veer out of my comfort zone for this one. This is more of a kink and it might not be everyone's cup of tea….

Ship: Bones/Booth, Bones/Booth/Angela, Bones/Angela, Possible Booth/Angela

Rating: Heavy R

Warnings: Deals with threesomes, girl on girl, oral and anal sex, food play, pegging and the like. Definitely not for the squeamish or anyone that is easily offended.

_**Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please feel free to PM me with suggestions. I will try to accommodate any and all requests. This chapter is strictly B&B. **_

The silk scarves were left on the kitchen table where she would see them, and all day she wondered when he planned to use them and where. Would she be tied to a chair in front of the living room window to service him while the neighbors walked their dogs and mowed their lawns? Would he tie her to the bed while he teased her with his tongue and denied her the orgasm she so desperately craved? It was thoughts like these that tortured her all afternoon and forced her to steer clear of her bathroom where she kept her vibrator, hidden in a box of tampons, for emergencies. While today could be construed as an emergency, she didn't want to spoil her appetite for this evening.

Instead, Brennan kept herself busy with laundry and cleaning out a closet in the spare bedroom. The closet was full of things she had moved from her apartment but had never had time to go through. Near the back she found a plaid tote bag full of books. She pulled it out and sat on the bed to go through it.

Near the bottom, under copies of classic novels she had read over and over, was a book covered in blue floral fabric. It was her college diary, or, more specifically, her diary from her freshman year. It had been the year she had discovered sex, and had become addicted to the rush she got from knowing the love of a very special woman and to more than one man. A woman that desired her more than she ever thought possible. Thanks to her lonely upbringing, there was no one she could confide in, so she poured her heart out to her diary, holding back nothing. Looking back on it now, it seemed such a childish and very irrational thing to do. However, no detail was too intimate for her to record, no names were withheld to protect the innocent - or guilty - as the case might have been. And if Booth found this, he would be so angry with her, knowing how she had freely given her body to strangers she met at frat parties in her small college town, when she was too drunk to walk home but not drunk enough to forget any details.

After holding it in her hands for a long time, just staring at the cover, she opened it. The first entry was dated October 14, 1997. She had been back at school less than two months. She didn't even have to read past the first paragraph before the memories came flooding back. Looking back now, she could blame it on her broken heart. Losing Angela had been like losing a part of her self. She knew that it hadn't been permanent, but it still felt like losing a part of herself. She'd manage to push her memories of their two years together. They'd agreed that they were better off as friends. Friends. How can you be friends with someone that had changed your life in a fundamental and profound way?

It was a warm Friday night, and she had gone with some friends to dinner at Vinnie's, the only Italian restaurant in town. A group of guys were playing pool, and she couldn't help but notice one of them. He had dark hair, almost black, and wore a navy plaid shirt over a white T-shirt with jeans. Normally, this wouldn't stand out to her, but there was something about the way he watched her while he took a swig of his beer that caught her eye. She was also intrigued by what appeared to be a nice-size package in his jeans. She suspected he might also play football, because she thought she recognized a few of the guys he was with as being on the team.

As she and her friends were leaving, he nudged one of his buddies, who came up to her and pulled her aside. She recognized him from her American Lit class.

"Hi, Temperance."

"Hi, um..."  
>"It's Ted. You know, there's a party at the Delt house tonight."<p>

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You think you can come?"

"Of course I can come," she said slowly with a smile, looking past him at plaid-shirt boy, who was watching them intently. "But I'll also make it a point to be there."

His face turned red as he caught her double entendre. "Cool. Dave...er... We'll be looking for you."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Dave, eh? Thanks, Ted. I appreciate the invitation. And you can tell Dave I'll see him later, but it would be nice if he issued the invitation himself next time."

That night, Dave had come up behind her on the dance floor and pulled her against him, holding her hips as he danced behind her. Two songs later, she kissed him, and her fate for the evening was sealed.

Dave lived off campus in an apartment above the pizzeria, and had no roommates. They barely made it across campus with their clothes on, and by the time they reached his bedroom they were both naked. He wasn't a particularly tender lover, but his roughness excited her because it was so different from the only other guy she had been with. He backed her up against the wall as he devoured her mouth with his, all the while coaxing her clit into submission. Just as she was about to collapse, he spun her around and she landed on the bed with him on top of her, their lips locked the entire time.

She pulled her mouth away from his to catch her breath. He knelt above her and fed her his cock, which she accepted with some trepidation. She had only sucked off one other guy before, the same guy who took her virginity, and she was afraid her inexperience would show. But apparently she did well enough, because it didn't take long for him to pull out and shove all 7 inches of his hardness into her cunt in the space of a heartbeat. Three strokes later, he pulled out and came, shooting his load on her belly.

Putting the book aside, she slid her hand down her pants and parted her curls with her middle finger. She knew she was dripping wet, and it would be several hours before Booth returned. Surely a little one now wouldn't ruin things later, would it? She rubbed her clit, savoring the pressure of her finger on this hard nub of pleasure.

Brennan came almost instantly, crying out, which surprised her. She didn't usually make much noise during solo sex, but then again, she was unusually horny today.

After resting for a few moments, she readjusted her clothing and put the book away, returning the bag to its hiding place in the back of the closet. Booth would be so angry with her if he ever knew about the detailed accounts she had kept of her sexual exploits. As far as he was concerned, she belonged to him, body and soul, and when they married three months ago, she left her past behind. It was best if he continued to believe that, she concluded, and never discovered the unresolved issues she carried with her. After nearly six years as partners, their marriage was inevitable.

Brennan finished straightening up the closet and carried an armload of items out to her car for her next trip to Goodwill. Booth would be home in an hour, so her errands would have to wait another day.

Back in the kitchen, she fixed herself a cup of tea, fingering the purple silk puddle in the center of the table. She had not seen these particular silk scarves before, but knew he had selected them with a particular scene in mind, a scene he would reveal to her when he was ready.

Several weeks ago, Booth had used red scarves, using her as he would a whore from the red light district. He had purchased an outfit for her as well: worn denim shorts so short her rear peeked out from below the hem, and a fuchsia tube top better suited to a teenager. This ensemble was capped off with two-inch purple heels that made her feet hurt, but turned him on immensely. He insisted she keep them on the entire night, as he fucked her first in the driveway, bent over the hood of his SUV, and later, as he tied her to the bed and used her mouth like a cunt, calling her his Two-Dollar Whore and insisting she swallow every drop of the cum he sprayed in her mouth.

Before that, it had been white scarves, symbolic of her virginity. He dressed her in a white baby-doll nightie of sheer white fabric trimmed in lace, with white crotchless panties and lace-topped thigh-high stockings held up by elastic. That was the night he took the only remaining virginity she had to offer - her virgin ass - and taped the entire experience. Knowing this tape was somewhere in their house bothered her to some extent, but yet another part of her was flattered, almost proud, that she had starred in his personal porno.

He had tied her across a small ottoman in the living room, the drapes wide open in case anyone wanted to watch. First he spanked her, reddening her bottom with a paddle she had never seen before, before liberally coating his cock with KY. Then he fingered her to the brink of orgasm before plunging his greased cock into her virgin ass, causing her to cry out. He fucked her roughly, pulling on her nipples and slapping her ass, her cries exciting him more, until he finally thrust deeply into her, squirting his hot semen into her.

Since then, he had been using her ass regularly, requiring her to finger herself to orgasm each time he fucked her there, telling her she would learn to enjoy it. She had not known of his strange preferences before they married.

She wrapped one of the lengths of silk around her left wrist, enjoying the cool softness against her skin, noting the striking contrast between the deep richness of the purple and the paleness of her arm.

The phone rang, and she picked it up on the first ring. It was Booth, directing her to the freezer, where he said she would find something to help prepare her for tonight.

She opened the freezer and discovered a small satin box with a note attached. She read:

Bones,

Tonight a sultan takes his pleasure. Insert these with plenty of KY, leaving the ring outside. They are cold to minimize your discomfort but also to heighten your awareness of them initially. You will then bathe with the scented soaps and lotions I have left beside the tub, and will dress in what I have hung behind the bathroom door. At 5 p.m., you will be waiting for me in our bedroom.

Booth

Inside the box was a string of small beads, slightly larger than marbles, equally spaced along a thin cord. At one end was a significantly larger bead, and at the other end, a plastic ring. Anal beads, she read on the insert, scanning the pictures describing proper insertion. Her stomach flipped as she considered what he was asking of her.

When Booth arrived home, Brennan was reclining on the bed, wearing an outfit reminiscent of a belly dancer, gauzy purple pants split up the sides, a bikini-type top of the same material, and a veil. She was surrounded by the scent of jasmine, and in the background a CD of Middle Eastern temple music played. The room was dim, lit only by groups of candles on her dresser and his chest of drawers, and incense burned beside the bed. The bed was draped red satin sheets. She had pulled the heavy drapes closed and scattered large cushions on the floor. On a bedside table were a glass of wine and a plate of grapes and cheese.

He disappeared into the bathroom without a word. When he emerged ten minutes later, amid a cloud of steam left from his shower, he was wearing a thin robe, his erection evident against the satin. She knelt on the bed and patted the place beside her. When he lay down, the front of his robe fell open, exposing his chest, and his penis wasted no time in pushing through the opening as well.

Brennan leaned over him to get the glass of wine and plate, her breasts brushing against his lips in the process. He flicked one nipple with his tongue, causing her inner muscles to contract. She was very turned on already, and the feel of the anal beads in her rectum rubbing against the ben wa balls in her cunt were keeping her very aware of what was to come. She had purchased the ben wa balls on a whim several weeks ago and had hidden them, waiting for the right moment to surprise him. Her juices were already flowing, making it increasingly difficult to hold onto them. She could tell why the package said they were good for toning pelvic muscles. Keeping them in wasn't easy!

She took a sip of wine, holding it in her mouth as she leaned over to kiss Booth, letting him sip the wine from her lips. Between sips of wine, she offered him grapes and cubes of cheese, but it didn't take long before he lost interest in the food and moved on to taste her nipples through the thin satin that hid them.

His hand slipped between her thighs and he caressed her labia with his fingers, rubbing her mound. Brennan cried out at the pressure he was exerting on the ben wa balls, still hidden inside her.

"Did you do as I asked, my pet?" Booth whispered in her ear.

"Mmhmm..." She responded, too turned on to find the words.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to punishing you." His exploring finger encountered the first ball.

"Well well well... what have we here?" He flipped her onto her back and spread her legs. "I see you not only did as I asked, but you went a step further. How long have you these?" he asked, pushing the balls further into her body.

"A month or so," she whispered, as she squirmed against his invading finger.

"And you've kept them from me?"

"I bought them as a surprise."

"I see. And how do I feel about surprises, Bones?"

"You don't like them."

"That's right. And what happens when you disobey me?"

"I have to be punished."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. "Yes, you have been a naughty girl, Bones, and you need to be reminded of that. Undress," he commanded her.

She quickly disrobed, not even trying to be seductive. Any deviance from his commands would make him even more displeased with her now.

"On your knees, wench," he commanded.

Brennan knelt on the bed, her hands stretched outward toward the bedposts, her ass lowered to her thighs. Booth quickly located the purple silk scarves under his pillow and used them to bind her hands to the headboard. He tied her tight enough so she could not escape, but left enough slack that she could move her arms somewhat. He enjoyed watching her struggle a little.

She knelt before him, the purple gauze no longer separating his hand from her bare flesh. Her mouth was dry as she anticipated what was to come. She didn't have to wait long. She heard the paddle before she felt it, the whoosh of air followed by the stinging SMACK on her right ass cheek.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The question was punctuated by another stinging SMACK on her left ass cheek.

"I'm sorry for surprising you," she whispered.

"I can't hear you." Each word was punctuated by a smack on her ass, which was getting redder each time.

"I'm sorry for surprising you," she said, louder this time.

"Turn over," he said, "and open yourself to me."

She turned over, her arms now crossed above her, and spread her legs to him. She winced as her sore ass slid on the sheets.

"Do you think I need to continue punishing you, or are you ready to cooperate now?"

She raised her eyes to him as he knelt over her body. Having him kneeling above her, controlling her pleasure and pain, excited her more than she could have imagined. She was dripping wet, and she wanted him to have his way with her. She could no longer tell where reality stopped and fantasy began.

"I am yours," she whispered. "Use me as you wish."

With a tug, he removed her ben wa balls, which were dripping with her juices. Wordlessly, he held them to her lips for her to clean them with her mouth. She accepted them without complaint or hesitation, sucking herself from the hard plastic, savoring the taste of her own excitement.

He tossed the balls aside and roughly spread her legs, pushing them up to her chest and opening her wide. She could see his engorged cock bobbing between her legs, and she longed to suck it, to feel the hardness encased in silken skin sliding between her lips, encircling the spongy head with her tongue. She licked her lips in anticipation as his eyes met hers. He knew what she wanted. But tonight, he would deny them both this simple pleasure, at least for now.

He plunged into her cunt, her slippery walls unable to prevent his complete penetration. She grunted from the sheer force of it, feeling him bottom out against her cervix. She was also acutely aware of the beads in her ass as he stroked in and out. His cock slid along the ridges of the beads, adding to her excitement. She felt as though she were on a roller coaster; her stomach was fluttering and her nipples were tingling as they brushed against the satin sheets.

After several minutes of this, he pulled out, leaving her open and exposed and wanting more.

"Turn over," he commanded again.

She rolled over, pulling her knees up underneath her and raising her ass, her legs spread to accommodate his imminent invasion. Her face pressed into the mattress as she awaited him.

He placed his penis at the entrance to her hole and gripped her hips as he plunged into her. He thrust slowly at first, allowing her to feel the entire length of him as he entered and withdrew, a move he knew would push her along the road to orgasm.

She felt his hand spread her ass cheeks, and it was then she remembered the beads. Those tiny little pearls of pleasure, just waiting to be released.

He slowly pulled on the string to release the first bead. It slowly stretched her sphincter, increasing the pressure before springing loose and initiating her climax. The feeling was exquisite, and she cried out in a mix of agony and ecstasy. He reveled in the feel of her pulsing sheath, knowing he held the key to her pleasure. His to give, and his to take... With each tug of the string, a bead popped out, pushing her to another peak. Ten beads, ten peaks, each one a little higher than the last.

With her final climax, he shot his load into her, crying out with the intenseness of his pleasure. His cock jerked inside her, spewing the final jets of semen into her womb. He collapsed on top of her, kissing the back of her neck.

After resting a few moments, he rolled off of her, untying her hands from the bedposts.

Without being asked, she took his cock into her mouth, cleaning it of their combined fluids. She savored the taste of the liquid passion that dripped from the head, a tangy saltiness with a hint of sweetness.

She offered him a sip of wine before he drifted off to sleep, leaving her to clean up the remnants of their lovemaking - to put away the cheese and grapes, turn off the music, and lower the temperature in the room so he could sleep comfortably.

Once he was sleeping soundly, she would slip into the bathroom and perch on the edge of the tub to capture the events in her diary lest they be forgotten. Her mind was already forming the description of the cool purple silk against her skin, warm from desire, and the feel of the beads as he popped them out...one...by...one...

And then, when all was taken care of, she would crawl into bed beside him and sleep, knowing he would take care of her.


	5. Anything For His Mistress

This was written for one of my best friends. Tisha, you will always be one of my best friends. You keep me writing and are always a sweetheart….

While I'm always going to be a Booth and Bones shipper, I had to veer out of my comfort zone for this one. This is more of a kink and it might not be everyone's cup of tea….

Ship: Bones/Booth, Bones/Booth/Angela, Bones/Angela, Possible Booth/Angela

Rating: Heavy R

Warnings: Deals with threesomes, girl on girl, oral and anal sex, food play, pegging and the like. Definitely not for the squeamish or anyone that is easily offended.

_**Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please feel free to PM me with suggestions. I will try to accommodate any and all requests. This chapter is strictly B&B. Because some have expressed concerns about the threesomes, they will only be an occasional thing. I'm 100% a B&B shipper and have no intention of changing anytime soon. Rest assured, there will be lots and lots of B&B smutty goodness...**_

I finished drying my hair with the towel, then wrapped it round my waist and stepped out of the bathroom into our bedroom. Standing before me, arms akimbo was my wife, Bones. She was dressed only in a black leather garter belt and black nylon stockings. The small auburn tuft of her pubic hair showed between the garter belt and her otherwise shaven pussy. "All clean?" she asked in an impatient tone.

Sensing her mood immediately; I answered, "Yes Mistress." My eyes darted round the room quickly, as I tryed to surmise what she had planned. On the bed were two sets of wide, black leather cuffs and a black collar with stainless D rings attached. These were not a surprise in the slightest, as she preferred using cuffs to rope or steel for my bondage. What did catch my attention was the coffee table, which stood in front of the fire place of our Mistress suite. (I had been taught most explicitly never to refer to it as a Master suite.) The top of the coffee table was covered with a thick towel, yet I could see that the towel covered several items set on the tabletop. Exactly what these items were, I could not guess.

"Take off the damn towel and turn around," she ordered and I immediately obeyed. I removed the towel from round my waist and hung it on the towel rack in the bathroom and walked over to her. I turned my back and placed my wrists behind my back. Keeping my eyes straight ahead I felt Bones take my left wrist in her hand and methodically fasten a thick leather cuff round it. She worked unhurriedly, pulling the two straps tight then checking to make sure that circulation was not cut off. She took my right wrist and repeated the procedure, then clipped the two cuffs together with a harness clip. Now she took my upper arms and fastened leather cuffs to them, just above the elbows. I felt the compression of the leather on my flesh and knew what was coming next.

I rolled my shoulders a bit, trying to loosen them for I knew that I would not be moving them for some time to come. I felt a quick swat on my ass and the command, "Hold still!" brought that to a rapid end.

I felt her moving behind me, and knew that she was threading a strap through the D rings of the upper arm cuffs. Then I felt her pull hard on the strap; pulling my elbows closer together and throwing my shoulders backward. Stepping in front of me she slipped the collar round my neck and fastened a small brass padlock to the built-in hasp. She stepped away to inspect me and I felt her eyes crawl up my body. I stood erect, arms behind me, head up and looking straight ahead, as she had taught me to do.

"Hmmph," was all she said as she looked me up and down. Then she walked up to me and took my cock in her hand. "Already hard I see," she commented. "You like being bound and helpless don't you?"

"Yes Mistress," I replied truthfully; my cock growing even harder as she held it in the palm of her hand.

"I can tell," she said as she wrapped her fingers round my prick and gave it a loving squeeze. "But right now I don't want you hard. So make it go soft."

I looked at her with surprise. "Soft Mistress?" I queried.

"That's right, make it soft," she replied.

"But, but how can I with you doing that?" I stammered. Indeed her silk-soft palm was now languidly stroking up and down the length of my cock.

"Don't question my orders, just obey them," she growled. "Make it soft or I will find a way to make it soft; a way that you won't like."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything but sex, anything but my wife, anything but the hand stroking my prick. Baseball scores, name of all the saints I could think of, the names of all of the state capitals; but it all came back to that hand sliding back and forth on the shaft of my cock; those fingers stroking over the head. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. She had planned it. She knew that she was placing me in an impossible position. I prayed silently for my erection to dissipate, but knew that my prayer would go unanswered.

"Very well," my Mistress intoned. "Since you are incapable of following simple orders, I will have to do it myself." She opened her grip and held my erection in the palm of her hand, and then with a sudden movement, her left hand lifted and slapped down hard on my engorged cock.

"ARRRGGGG," I cried as her fingers slapped down on my cock with a resounding SMACK. Twice more she lifted her hand and twice more the fingers struck the engorged flesh. The bright, hot, burning pain in my prick brought the results she had wanted. My cock deflated in an instant. I looked down to see it lying there in her palm, the skin reddened from the abuse, but the prick flaccid. I watched as she pulled back a corner of the towel which covered the coffee table, and she picked up a small black leather and steel contraption. I looked down to see what she held in her hands and my breath caught a bit at what she held. In her hand was a small wire cage, just 2 1/2 inches long and an inch in diameter. To it were attached two or three leather straps.. I recognized it for what it was, a cock cage. I understood now why she had wanted me soft. There was no way that my cock would fit in that cage when hard; and once caged there was no way for my cock to get hard.

She slid the metal cage over my now flaccid organ and pulled one of the straps round the base of my sac. She pulled it tight and snapped a brass padlock in place. The cage was now locked and even had I had my hands free there was no way for me to remove it. Then she wrapped a second strap tightly round the base of my cock and snapped that in place. Now no matter what she did to me that night, there was no way I was going do get fully hard, and certainly no way I was ever going to cum until she released my cock from its bondage.

"Lie down on the floor in front of the table, face up," ordered my Mistress. I walked over to the area between the table and the fireplace and awkwardly knelt on the rug. It was hard to get up and down with my arms so tightly bound behind my back but I managed to get down on both knees. I straightened one leg and then the other and sat down on my bottom, then brought my knees up to my chest and did a reverse crunch to each myself to a supine position. The position was difficult and a bit uncomfortable with my arms bound behind my back but do-able.

Bones walked over and looked down at me, then she went to the book shelf and took down a small dark carved wooden stand. The top of the stand was slightly concave and stood some 4 or 5 inches above the base. I knew what it was of course, an antique Japanese wooden pillow. Geisha were trained to use these stands as pillows to keep there elaborate hairdos from touching the ground. We had acquired it as an object d'art after seeing "Memoirs of a Geisha" but it had never figured into our play. Lifting my head with her hands she slid the pillow under my neck. The effect was to lift my head several inches higher, but to keep my head horizontal. "There," she said, "That should do it". I had no idea what her intentions were or why she wanted my head in such a position but apparently she had her reasons.

Next, Bones walked over to the table and removed the towel from the top. I looked over to the table from my position on the floor and could make out some of the paraphernalia through the thick glass top of the table. One object there took away my breath. Lying on the table among the leather straps, gags and clips was a long steel rod, some 3 ft in length, topped with a lifelike dark brown cock vibe. More than once I had stood on the "Impaler" legs fastened into steel cuffs with that 8" long dong buried in my asshole. How well did I know the feeling of standing helpless, squirming, trying not to cum without permission as the faux cock wiggled and vibrated inside me; my wife watching and laughing at my struggles.

Kicking my legs apart slightly my wife picked up the rod with deliberate slowness and lay it between my legs. She slid it upward until the tip touched my sphincter and then pressed insistently. I willed my rosebud to relax; knowing that resisting the penetration would only make things worse. With slow steady pressure she slid the vast dong into my depths until I was completely filled. I took a few deep breaths to adjust to the feeling of having my rectum filled and then tried to relax.

Taking two leather straps from the table top, Mistress bound my legs together just above the knees and at the ankles, entrapping the rod of the impaler between my legs and thus guaranteeing that I could not straighten my legs. "Just a few more touches my pet, then we begin in earnest." I wondered what more she could do to me. My arms and legs were completely immobile, my body straight, my cock caged to prevent me getting an effective hard on and my ass filled with a huge dong. The answer wasn't long in coming however. My ever-inventive Mistress had a few more tricks up her sleeve before "beginning in earnest."

First she filled my remaining orifice with a large cock gag. I nearly gagged as she slid the thick fake cock into my mouth and strapped it in place. Now all I could do was mumble round the gag. I knew this gag and dreaded it. It was more than a gag. Like the vibrator of the impaler, the damn thing was motorized. It twisted and turned slowly when activated. Growing first longer and then shorter by about and inch as some internal, un-stoppable mechanism whirled inside it. I knew that I was in for a long night of both mouth and asshole getting fucked mechanically I watched as she reached down and pinched my nipples with her fingers and then places a vibrating clamp onto each nipple. I felt the clamps bite into the flesh of my nipples and closed my eyes against the familiar pain. My body tingled with anticipation as finally she slipped a vibrating cock ring round the base of my cock.

Taking a moment to admire her handiwork Mistress looked down on me. Then she did something very surprising. She slid the coffee table over to cover me; this I had never expected. Now I understood the reason for the pillow. My face was now just an inch from the bottom of the thick glass tabletop. It was as if I was part of the table. Like those coffee tables you see that have glass tops and sides with objects displayed inside them. I had seen them in catalogs, dried plants and stuffed pheasants. Only I was the display; bound and helpless, unable to move. As still as those pheasants and certainly stuffed. I was to be on display in a glass case as the diabolical vibrations and gyrations in mouth and ass, on bound cock and nipples kept me excited but immobile. I looked at Mistress with pleading eyes. And she looked down at me. "You understand don't you?" she asked. I nodded slowly by way of reply. "I have been plotting this for a while; waiting for the right time to do this. Do you know what I have planned now?" I shook my head back and forth as I wondered what she meant by that question.

She went on, "Well I thought of several ideas as to what to do from here. I thought maybe I'd invite the girls over for a little cock tail party."

My eyes grew wide at the thought of her girl friends seeing me like this and I mumbled, "Nooooo," around the gag.

"I think they would get a real kick out of watching the big FBI Agent helplessly squirming with his cock all locked up and all his holes filled." She laughed as she said, "Maybe they'd even call over their husbands to watch."

My cheeks flushed a deep red at the thought of my friends and co-workers seeing me like this. The guys I golfed with and played poker with. The guys I shot the shit with round the neighborhood pool as we drank beers and watched our women talking and laughing together.

"You know I'd love to watch you suck on a real dick," she continued. "I know the girls would get so hot watching you that they'd be able to talk their hubby's into fucking your mouth for real."

At this comments I started to shake my head violently as I mumbled, "Nooo, Nooo, Pwease Noo," around the gag.

"No? You don't want to be the neighborhood cocksucker?" she asked sarcastically. Again I shook my head, my face blushed a deep crimson. Bones replied, "Very well, we'll save that for a later time. For tonight we will keep it just you and me. But you have to be very good or I will call over the girls. Is that clear?" With relieve in my face I nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," she said, "then lets just see what happens and how good you can be." And with that she reached down and turned on the nipple clamps. My nipples are nearly as sensitive as a woman's and, as the vibrations started, I felt a kind of electric shock though my whole body. I felt the combination of the wonderful tingling vibrations with the sharp pain of the clamps and closed my eyes to concentrate on sorting out the mixed sensations. Immediately I closed my eyes and Bones turned on the cockring. I could feel its vibrations against the base of my cock, familiar to me from many sessions before. Usually the effect was almost immediate. The tingling teasing vibrations from cock and nipples would normally have me hard in less than a minute. But with the cock cage in place erection was impossible. No one had told that to my cock however. I sensed it start to be come turgid, to press and strain against the confining cage.

"Gawd," I moaned round the gag in frustration. Unable to remain soft, and unable to get hard, my cock twitched and strained against the steel cage. Worst of all, as the cockring lay against the cock cage, its vibrations were transmitted to the cage itself. Now the vibe was not just against the base, but the whole of the cock was shaking and tingling as my prick pressed against it.

With a laugh at my predicament Mistress picked up two remote controls. She turned the dial on one of the remotes and the dong inside my ass came alive. It began a deep low pitched heavy vibration which I felt against my prostate and into my whole pelvis. At the same time it began to wiggle and squirm inside me. It had some kind of hard curved core that slowly turned round and round, moving the tip of the vibe in a circle inside me the tip rubbing against my insides as it rotated. At the same time I could feel the damn thing start to lengthen and contract. The already huge faux penis was fucking me but without moving in and out of my sphincter. It was a strange, sort of sensation, not like when Mistress took me with her strap on, but instead as if the cock was alive and rooting round inside me. With a turn of the dial on the last remote I felt the gag start to move. It too started to root inside my mouth, twisting, wiggling and thrusting all at the same time. It thrust deep into me mouth and I had no way to resist. It was tightly strapped in place, spitting it out was impossible had I wanted to. And to spit it out would have earned the wrath of my Mistress. I lay there, tightly bound, my mouth and ass getting fucked, my cock straining against the cage, nipples tingling from the vibrations and at the same time burning from the clamps. I looked up through the glass of my display case and watched as my wife smiled.

I watched as she sat herself down on the top of the table. Looking up through the glass I could see her pussy just an inch away from my eyes through the glass and I realized the terrible cruelty of the glass table. I could see her pussy, but never reach it. I would stay there all night if she wanted, getting stimulated without recourse, without even being able to get fully hard let alone to cum. And she would watch me struggle and strain and sweat and eventually probably cry to get some relief. And I would have to watch her, laugh and smile and enjoy my predicament for as long as she desired. An involuntary spasm shook my whole body as I lay there. The consequence of too many conflicting sensation I knew. It was the first, but would not be the last. I had had them before, when on the impaler, as she teased my cock with hand and mouth and breasts. A mild twitching was how it started. But by the end, I suspected, I would be shaking like an aspen leaf in a strong wind.

She noticed the spasm and nodded and smiled. Then everything got worse. I watched as my Wife closed her eyes in though and slowly reached up with her right hand to start to stroke the finger tips round her areola. Her lips parted and she licked them briefly with her tongue as her breathing pattern changed. I mewed in helplessness as I watched. Her fingers now stroking round and round the melon of her breast and her left hand reached down to gently stroke her labia.

One inch from my face I had to watch as she spread her labia wider and her fingers began to dance along their length. As I lay there under her, helplessly being teased in mouth and ass, on cock and nipples, I saw her spread her legs to either side of the table and open her pussy wider. I watched in wonder as her labia pressed against the glass of the table top. Just above my face. And I saw the first drop of her nectar fall onto the surface of the table. Now both hands were on her pussy, four fingers stroking upward from the entrance of her pussy to her clit. Long fingers pulling back to expose the head of her button and the tips of her index fingers flicking it up and down. The odor of her nectar now filled the room and my cock strained harder against its restraint. My body spasmed again as I watched, my mind reeling.

Suddenly she drove two fingers of her left hand into her cunt and started to finger fuck herself. Her right hand continued to stroke her clit, stroking round and round it now and as her body shook with its first orgasm, mine strained and fought against the restraints wanting so much to be a part of her coming. To be fucking her cunt or at least eating it as she came, rather than have to watch in frustration as she peaked. Both our bodies spasmed together, hers in ecstasy, mine in frustration as the vibrations in my cock and nipples increased.

She had turned up the vibes! Even as she came, she had turned up the vibes a notch! "Gawd, what was I in for tonight" I wondered.

I saw her lean forward and smile down at me through the table. "Enjoy the show?" she asked. I nodded slowly in response. A wicked grin told me that this was not to be a one act play and I saw her turn round quickly on the table and lay down on it face down. Her face was now suspended above mine and I could do nothing but watch as she lowered her head. Above me on the top of the glass were drops of her nectar and I looked on, wide eyed as she lowered her lips to the glass and licked up her own juices from the glass. Her tongue licked her lips lasciviously and she said. "I know you want a taste. But not yet. If you are good all night long I will give you a taste later. But for now it's all mine."

Now she rolled onto her side, her full breasts hanging down a bit, the lower one on the table as she reached over to pick up something. A bottle of oil I realized. She squirted a bit into the palm of her hand and started to rub the oil over the surface of her tits. I stared as the skin of her breasts began to shine and glisten from the oil. "They feel all tingly right now, just after a cum. I'm sure that yours do too don't they?" she asked. And I nodded silently in agreement. She smiled. "Oh the oil feels so good on them." and with that she rolled over prone once again. Now her well oiled breasts were pressed to the glass and I watched as she began to wiggle on the table. She moved her body in circles and her nipples and breasts moved with her. Like that girl in "Cool Hand Luke" who was washing the car, teasing the convicts with her tits pressed tightly to the car windows; my Mistress teased me. My breath was ragged now as I watched, the delicious tit flesh pressed to the glass just in front of my face. And like the girl in the movie she knew exactly the effect she was having on me. My own nipples tingled and ached as I watched.

I can't find the word to describe the effect that she was having on me. My desire was building minute by minute; the cumulative effects of watching her and the sensations in my nipples and mouth and ass and my cock straining to get hard within the buzzing cage that contained it. I watched as she reached out and took up flesh colored dong and placed it to her lips. Slowly her lips descended the length of the cock and while my own mouth was fucked by the gag I watched her lovingly deep throat a piece of Silicone. She was driving me CRAZY. I wanted to be free so badly, wanted these things out of me, wanted to be able to kiss her, to lick her, to fuck her, wanted her to suck me off the way she was sucking that dong. My body spasmed again, my whole body shaking this time; in want, in desire, in frustration, in humiliation as my wife sucked a dildo rather than me.

Now she rolled back onto her back and took the dildo in hand and pressed it to her pussy "Hmmmmm it's so hard, and so long, it's going to feel so good inside me." she said as she slowly inserted the toy into her cunt. "Don't you love the feeling of a long hard cock filling you up?" she asked. I blushed as she asked this then felt the cock vibe in my ass change rhythm. The stroking was getting deeper, the vibrations lower in pitch but greater in intensity. "Hmmmmm doesn't that feel good my pet?" she asked. My face trembled as I moaned with the change in sensation. "I thought that you would like that." she opined as she began to slide the faux cock in and out of her cunt.

I watched in awe as the dong slid into her then back out, each time covered in her nectar, her juices now running down the inside of her thigh to puddle slightly on the table top. In and out she drove the cock, the thick shaft stretching her pussy lips with each stroke. With practiced ease her fingers sought her clit and began to stroke it. I watched as her breathing became deeper, her body flushed and with a wild bucking of her hips that I was afraid would break the table top she came a second time. This time there was no pause, her hand continued to drive the dong in and out of her, fucking her even faster and deeper than before if that was possible, her fingers flying on her clit. And she lifted her hips off the table as she cried out "Fuuucccckkk!" My own breath was coming quickly now, my heart pounding as I watched with amazement as she continued to pound her cunt with the dong. Her hips were off of the table now feet on the end of the table lifting them. I watched as the perfect globes of her ass rose from the table as she cried out and came a third time in quick succession.

She collapsed on the table above me. Her body spent for now, breath ragged and the dong dropped from her fingers to roll on the table, a wet trail of nectar marking its path. She lay there for a few minutes, catching her breath, panting with the exertion, the excitement. She lay still almost as if asleep and I wondered if she was. I wondered if she would sleep there on the tabletop with me bound and tortured below her. For now it was indeed torture to be there. My arms ached from the long tight bondage under my body. My jaws ached from the wide cock gag and the efforts to swallow my saliva. My asshole was stretched wide by the dong, but at least it did not hurt. Had I been ass fucked in a conventional manner for that long I'm sure I would not have been able to sit for a week. Mostly my nipples burned. The long squeezing of the clamps on my nipples had made them so very tender. And although the vibration had helped, there was a burning pain in them that was growing with every minute. There was a limit to how long I could endure the clamps and though it had grown longer the more my Mistress used them on me, it wasn't infinite. I knew I wouldn't make it through the night with the clamps on but yet there was nothing I could do except to mew in pain if Bones fell asleep.

Slowly she stirred above me. She took a deep sighing respiration and sat up and looked down at me. Her legs were spread on either side of the table and I looked up from between her thighs to her face. She had a serene look of happiness on her face; the sort of look that came from multiple orgasms one right after another. "Hmmmmmm that felt so good." She said. She glanced at the clock, then at me. I looked pleadingly up at her. She understood immediately. "Nope, not yet. I know that you must be hurting by now, but I also know that you can take it. Or at least I give you no choice but to take it." And with that she reached under the table and flicked the clamp on my right nipple. I mewed in sudden pain at the gentle flick. "Hmmmm not ready yet, you can take a bit more still." And with that she rolled prone on the table once again. Reaching down under the table her fingers began to trace over my body, they stroked my face, along the edge of the gag and I longed to have the gag out and feel her fingers in my mouth instead. I looked with pleading eyes at her but without response. Then her hands descended and her fingernails scratched round my abused areola. My body shook with each touch as her nails scraped the tender flesh, feeling so good and so painful at the same time. She flicked the clamps with her fingers, first one then the other and the sudden pain would have made me sit up had I been able to. Then she slid lower and her finger tips touched my cock through the cage. The flesh was as engorged as possible, pressing out through the spaces of the cage where it could. And her finger tip lightly stroked the shaft where she could.

"Hmmmm. How does that feel pet?" She asked and I could only close my eyes in pleasure and mew in response. Now she started to stroke her fingers over my balls. The ring round the base of my sac had stretched the skin taught over the surface of my balls and the constant stimulation had them swollen and exquisitely sensitive. The touch was divine, it was horrendous, it was loving, it was tortuous. It made me want to cum then and there. It made the maddening half erection more desperate. In short it was the whole of the nights experience in one touch. I could do nothing but whimper in answer.

She lay there stroking my balls with her hands for a few minutes as I moaned quietly in terrible need. She seems to be thinking, debating what to do with me next. Then she stood up and moved the table aside. Deliberately she unstrapped the cock cage and removed it. She left the cock ring in place, and its effect was immediate. My cock sprung to the hardest erection of my life. Squatting over me my Mistress slowly lowered herself onto my erection. I felt her hot, wet cunt slide down over my cock and sighed around the gag in pleasure. Then she leaned forward and whispered to me. "You don't cum without permission. Are you clear on that?" she asked. I nodded my assent. "If you cum without permission I will put you on the fucking machine for the rest of the weekend and you will be locked in that cockcage all week." She growled. "Now I want to cum at least twice more tonight and I'm gonna use you as a dildo to do it. Get that? You are a dildo. Just a dildo" I flushed red again at her statement, at the humiliation of being a human dildo for my wife but could only nod in agreement.

With that, she settled down upon my cock and reached over and picked up a soft, penis shaped vibrator and pressed it to her clit. Turning it on she started to slowly move up and down the length of my cock. Her pussy felt so good after the long confinement of my cock, So warm and moist. It was all I could do to keep from shooting immediately. My mouth and ass were still filled and getting fucked and my nipples burned more now than ever but her pussy felt SO GOOD. I could feel the vibe that she held against her clit as She lowered herself on me, and the cock ring still buzzing at the base of my prick. I watched as she bounced harder and faster on my cock, my breath now rasping, my lips set round the gag in my mouth, concentrating on NOT cumming as I watched her tits bouncing up and down lasciviously. Suddenly she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as her fifth orgasm of the night overwhelmed her. "Ohhhhhh"

I watched wide eyed as she fought to control herself. My cock was buried inside her as she stopped there, the vibrations from the cockring and the hand vibe still reverberating through her clit. She started to move again, slower this time, more controlled, she stroked herself up and down the length of my prick. Twisting to right and left a bit with each stroke; pressing the vibe to her clit. Then with a evil grin reaching back and holding the buzzing tool to my ballsac. My eyes flew wide open as the swollen balls responded to the vibrations and I almost lost control. She laughed at the expression on my face. Then leaned down and rubbed her heavy breasts against my body, the titflesh rubbing against and jogging the nipple clamps that tortured me. The sudden movement of the clamps brought a tear to my eye as the abused nipples could take no more.

"That's what I was waiting for pet. Now this time when I cum, you may cum also. Cum with me my pet." She ordered. Once more she started a slow up and down thrusting. Each thrust almost enough to push me over the edge. I lay there and watched as her pussy climbed the length of my cock then slowly descended to surround it again. The vibe was in her right hand, the tip buzzing away on her clit. And with her left hand she reached out and flicked the clamp on my right nipple.

"Owwww" escaped round the gag as tears again welled in my eyes. Still she didn't stop, her slow fucking of herself on my cock, the vibe circling round and round her clit and the other hand flicking the clips on my nipples. I closed my eyes to try and shut it all out. The dong in my ass, the clamps, the vibe, the cock ring, the pain, the gag, the humiliation, the bondage, the need. I felt her thrusts become more insistent now, faster and faster she was bouncing on my cock.

Faster and faster the vibe circled her clit. Faster and faster came the spasms of pain in my nipples as the clamps moved back and forth with her rhythm. I knew she was close now, new I was close also, new that she wanted me to cum with her, not after her, and certainly not before her and I forced my eyes open. My breath was ragged, my heart going a million miles an hour. I was on the edge as I had never been. The long stimulation, the prolonged teasing had me at the ragged edge of cumming. It was all mixing together, all becoming one, all one sensation, the fucking in my ass, the cock in my mouth the pain and most of all my wife pounding her pussy up and down on my cock. With a wild scream she came. She pounded herself still up and down on me as a feral cry escaped her lips. "Yessss Cummm Nowwww"

At that instant I let go of all that I had held back. I reveled in the sensations, enjoying the feeling of my ass getting fucked, enjoying my mouth being filled. Even enjoying it as Bones ripped the clamps from my nipples and the sudden burning of the blood rushing back in to them brought a scream from my throat of mixed pain and pleasure. Nothing was like the sensation of my hot, thick cum spurting out at last to fill my wife's cunt. I screamed around the gag. "Arrggg Fuuccckk!" At that instant she pulled the gag from my mouth. "Ooohh Thhhaaankkk youuu." I croaked as the thick silicone cock was pulled from my mouth. I looked up at her beautiful face as she leaned over to kiss me. My tongue fought with hers for a long instant as we kissed then she leaned back and smiled evilly at me and lowered her pussy, dripping with my own cum to my mouth.


	6. Public Lovemaking B&B Style

This was written for one of my best friends. Tisha, you will always be one of my best friends. You keep me writing and are always a sweetheart….

While I'm always going to be a Booth and Bones shipper, I had to veer out of my comfort zone for this one. This is more of a kink and it might not be everyone's cup of tea….

Ship: Bones/Booth, Bones/Booth/Angela, Bones/Angela, Possible Booth/Angela

Rating: Heavy R

Warnings: Deals with threesomes, girl on girl, oral and anal sex, food play, pegging and the like. Definitely not for the squeamish or anyone that is easily offended.

_**Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please feel free to PM me with suggestions. I will try to accommodate any and all requests. This chapter is strictly B&B. Because some have expressed concerns about the threesomes, they will only be an occasional thing. I'm 100% a B&B shipper and have no intention of changing anytime soon. Rest assured, there will be lots and lots of B&B smutty goodness...**_

The sun broke through the mid-morning haze as Bones and I made our way over the dunes and toward the beach. For the last couple days, we had been camping at campground in the Florida Keys. It's a beautiful place, well removed from the hectic pace of the city. Unfortunately, the campsites are placed so close together that we haven't had much privacy in this otherwise intimate setting, a reality that proved insufferable last night.

This was my only grievance as we traipsed over the dunes. Actually, I traipsed; Bones moved across the sand with grace and a little flaunt. Like a skilled belly dancer, her hips swayed from side to side in a fluid, hypnotic motion. My eyes fixed on the floral print of her sarong; the tautly pulled wrap accentuated her tight waist and curvy hips. I could faintly see the two symmetrical lines of her string bikini bottoms, which arched salaciously over her cute round ass.

Just as I was beginning to salivate, Bones looked over her shoulder at me. I raised my eyes to meet hers. At first, I was struck by how well she had tanned over the first half of the summer. The contrast between her light skin and auburn hair was stark and her eyes took on a brilliant shade of sea blue. Her exotic eyes, however, seemed to be scolding me for staring at her ass, while the poutiness of her gorgeous lips added a naughty schoolgirl quality to her sexy glance.

As we stepped from the dunes to the beach, Bones paused to scan the shore for the ideal patch of sand. I stopped right behind her, dropped the cooler, and nonchalantly set my hands just above her hips. I lightly pressed my thumbs against the small of her back and wrapped my fingers around the sides of her waist. She arched her back so that her shoulders came to rest against my chest. I set my lips on her sun-warmed shoulder and softly kissed my way toward her neck. "Mmm," she purred, as I gave her waist a squeeze and pulled her toward me, until I could feel her butt pressing firmly against my trunks.

After a few seconds, I saw the corner of her mouth turn up before she turned her head toward me. "Am I exciting you?" she asked, in a playful though somewhat cocky tone.

"Ah... no more than usual," I stammered.

She teased softly, "Really, so is that not your big beautiful cock pushing against my ass?"

"I'm totally not hard. Little miss potty mouth," I jeered back at her.

In fact, I was only at half mast, but, evidently, Bones felt that this was a debate she needed to win. She raised both hands above her head, bent slightly at the knees and started to work her sexy ass in small rhythmic circles. Then, as if she was moving to 50 Cent's "Justa Lil Bit," Bones began rotating her hips from side to side and then up and down. After a few blissful seconds, she steadied herself against me and slid her body down mine, her right arm fell back against my neck, her shoulders moved slowly down my chest, and her ass eased down my grateful member. She paused, started to rotate her hips again, and slowly slid back up, like she was shimmying her way up my hardening pole.

Once she was all the way back up, Bones reached down and grabbed both of my wrists. Her legs straightened, she leaned forward, arched her back even further and pushed out her butt. She pulled me firmly against her ass and tossed her head back. Slowly, she began to lean forward. As she did, my eyes moved up her curvaceous figure: from the soft sweeping vase-like shape of her hips and the cute dimple in the small of her back, up the long sexy arc to her delicate shoulders. Once her arms were fully extended, I watched in bliss as Bones did a seductive little waggle – shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

She glanced over her shoulder in the most sexy way, and bit her bottom lip. I pulled back on her arms and pushed into her. "ohh," she gasped, teasingly, as if I were easing my cock deep inside her.

"Tell me you're not dying to fuck me," she demanded, with a devious glimmer in her eye.

I was speechless. Bones flashed me a victory smile, dropped my arms and continued to lead us down the beach. She settled on a small sandy cove, formed by the dunes, which partially obscured us from the sunbathers that speckled the beach around us.

"A bit more secluded than the showers," Bones said with a wink, while I stretched our blanket across the sand. I then placed the cooler at the edge of the blanket, further obstructing our view of the others on the beach.

"Ha, yeah," I laughed, recalling the events of last night.

On the previous evening, after a late dip in the ocean, Bones and I took a shower together at the campground's facilities. Although each shower room had a separate door, the walls stopped two feet before they reached the ceiling; we could hear a couple other showers running and even some guy whistling.

Undeterred, I leaned in for a long passionate kiss. To my delight, Bones was more receptive than I had anticipated. Her mouth opened effortlessly, allowing me to suck on her soft full lower lip. When I opened my mouth and set my lips on hers, her tongue slowly penetrated my mouth and was soon sliding provocatively over the top of mine.

As we continued to kiss, I reached behind her and untied her top. Once our lips parted, I lifted the two triangles off her magnificent breasts and up over her head. When I turned back toward Bones, after hanging her bikini on the hook, she was looking at me with a provocative sparkle in her eye and a confident little smirk. Her shoulders were pulled back, her chest was pushed out and she was twisting from side to side.

Bones knows that I think she has the world's best breasts. They're not huge – between a C and a D cup – but they have a perfect tear drop shape. She uses them mercilessly to tease and taunt me. Without breaking eye contact, she grabbed the liquid soap and squeezed a generous amount into my out stretched, cupped hands. I reached for her shoulders, and then ran my soapy hands around the outside of her beautiful mounds.

For several minutes, I caressed her body and massaged her breasts. Bones face filled with passion as I rubbed my hands around her well-lathered bosom and fondled her nipples with my slippery fingers. A second later, I felt the palm of her hand on my trunks, sliding down the length of my shaft. I looked down at my topless wife – two sexy, well-defined lines running along the sides of her abdomen, her cute bikini bottoms with a string that tied high on her gorgeous hips, and her left hand gripping my dick through the fabric of my shorts.

Bones mouthed, "I love your cock," as she slowly pumped her hand up and down my rod. I pulled her close – until I could feel her slippery breasts against my chest – and then kissed her lips. She reached between us with her right hand and unsnapped my trunks. Her mouth opened wider. I teased her tongue with the tip of mine as I heard the Velcro fly being pulled apart. My shorts dropped to the floor. I felt the palm of her hand underneath my cock. She folded her fingers over the top of my tool and pumped her hand up and down my shaft. She then started to rub the head of my dick against the thin fabric between her thighs.

I reached for the soap and pored it generously over my dick and her hands. Within seconds, she was giving me the best hand job of my life. Her soapy hands deftly worked their way up and down my now throbbing cock. She alternated, sliding one hand all the way down my shaft and then slipping it back up and off before the other hand followed suit. She lathered my balls with soap and massaged them with her left hand as she pumped my manhood with the other.

With her hand gliding smoothly, like a piston, over my soapy rod, Bones gazed seductively into my eyes. She held the look for several minutes. Occasionally, she would grin devilishly or suggestively bite her lip, but her lust-filled eyes remained locked on mine. The whole time Bones stroked my cock she was fucking me with her eyes, and god can she fuck.

With that familiar stirring building in my balls, I looked down to avoid an otherwise inevitable eruption. But, knowing that I couldn't take much more, regardless of where I was looking, I opted for a distraction: I reached out and pulled one of the strings on Bones's hip that held her bikini on. The upper left corner of the triangle flopped over and the bottoms dropped about an inch before she caught them. "Why do you always do that? Now I have to re-adjust them the next time I wear this bikini," she half complained, and then playfully hit me in the shoulder with her other hand.

I whispered: "Because it's so hot. Plus, it initiates a Pavlovian response: untying the string makes my mouth water. First I see your naked hip, then your sexy tan lines, and finally I get a partially obstructed view of your neatly trimmed bush. Now all I can think about is kissing and licking and sucking your tasty little pussy." Bones looked more than appeased.

I squatted in front of her, with my back to the wall that separated us from the empty, adjacent shower room. She let your bikini bottoms drop, exposing a small rectangle of hair and two soft supple lips. I put my arms around her and caressed her ass as I planted small kisses on and to both sides of her landing strip then down her thighs. She sighed, and soon her hands were running through my hair, coaxing me down toward her juicy tender peach, which was becoming swollen and moist with anticipation.

I looked up into Bones's lusty eyes and then softly kissed her pussy. Again, she sighed. With my thumb, I gently pulled back one of her lips and slowly ran my tongue along its slick, pink inside. Her legs bowed slightly and with a hand full of hair, she leaned into me. Unsatisfied with the angle, I picked up her right foot and set it on my shoulder. She pushed off my shoulder and, with both hands, grabbed the top of the wall separating the two shower rooms; she then planted her left foot on my other shoulder.

I tilted my head back. Then I closed my eyes and waited anxiously for her delicious wet box to press down against my face. First I felt her lips drag across my nose, the intoxicating scent of her pussy caused my salivary glands to pump saliva into my mouth. When her lips finally settled against mine I gave them a gentle kiss before opening my mouth and parting them with my tongue. They separated effortlessly and I leisurely licked my way through her wet canal, lapping up her delicious pussy juice with delight.

Bones started to rock back and forth against my face. To assist in this effort, I reached up and palmed her ass with both hands. I pushed up and brought her closer to my face as I licked my way up and down her sexy little slot. While enjoying my tasty treat, I heard Bones trying to suppress her moans. She's normally quite loud, so I know this was tough for her. She began to squirm, rock and buck against me to keep from screaming. But her whimpers, gasps and suppressed moans were becoming more audible and more frequent.

I squeezed her ass with both hands and positioned her clit against my mouth. I started to tickle and tease her love button with my tongue. In response, she reached down, grabbed a handful of my hair, and started to grind erratically against my face. I heard Bones gasp when I opened my mouth and began to suck on her clit. After a few seconds, she started to moan out loud, and we both soon noticed that the man in one of the other showers had stopped whistling. Realizing that we had gotten a bit carried away, we dried off and made our way back to our tent. As I sat in the beach remembering these events, I continued to laugh to myself. The truth of the matter was that I was just as frustrated as Bones that we couldn't cut loose in the shower or back at the tent. I was dying to hear her scream out in ecstasy; I was dying to...

"Whatcha thinking about?" Bones asked.

"Nothing," I said, unable to suppress a telling smile.

I was on my side, in a reclined position, just admiring the view. Bones sat in front of me and slightly to my right, with her back to both the water and the few people lying within eyeshot. She was sitting flat, on her knees, with her legs bent underneath of her. Her hands were resting on her thighs, which jetted out in a Y-shape, toward me. And, as usual, she maintained very sexy posture: her shoulders were pulled back a couple inches behind her hips, her chest was pushed forward and her back arced seductively down to her thin waist.

"Liar," she accused, in a light but confident voice.

I didn't look up, but knew exactly which flirty, playful look I would see if I did. Instead, I continued to scan her body with my eyes.

"Perhaps a little of your favorite eye candy will inspire you to share your thoughts," she teased.

With that, Bones leaned forward, ran both hands up the side of her body and cupped her breasts. With two fingers hooked around the inside corner of each triangle, she slowly started to pull back the fabric. Just as her areolas where unveiled she paused.

Her eyes were big and wide; her mouth relaxed. She feigned innocence as she proudly pulled her bikini all the way back around the outside of her breasts. With her gorgeous rack on display, the innocence evaporated from her face and she gave me her patented 'don't you just want to fuck me unconscious' look.

Bones raised a finger to her mouth and started to play with her full, round bottom lip. She leaned forward a bit more and shook from side to side; her breasts bounced like two well-filled water balloons.

With a satisfied look on her face, Bones lifted her bikini back up and over her breasts. "Whatcha thinking about now," she asked.

I finally gave in.

"Well, I was remembering how last night in the shower you slid your tasty little pussy back and forth against my mouth and how badly I wanted to make you scream out in ecstasy, how I wanted to feel your body start to spasm as you came hard on top of my face. But now – after your little show – I'm fantasizing, in vivid detail, about you easing your perfect body up and down my cock."

"I can picture your bottom lip quivering as you slowly lower yourself down my long, hard thick tool. Then you lift yourself all the back up, so I can see the ridge of my dick head before you ease down the entire length of my shaft. Your shoulders become relaxed and your head rolls back. With one hand on my thigh and the other behind you, massaging my balls, you start to work your hips back and forth. Each time you slide your hips back, your lower back arches and you push out your phenomenal breasts."

"Gradually, you begin to bounce up and down. Your soft, sexy moans become louder, more frequent and less controlled. Your perfect breasts sit firmly on your torso, quickly bouncing back to form after you plunge yourself down on top of me. Oh, god, I love the way you fuck me," I admitted.

Bones eyes danced with excitement. "Mmm, that was good," she said before pressing her soft warm lips to mine. "That deserves a treat. Can I get you something from the cooler," she asked.

"No, I'm good," I replied, slightly confused.

Bones sat up, reached under her sarong, and scanned the beach to ensure no one was looking. She quickly untied her bikini bottoms, pulled them out from under her wrap and dropped them on the corner of our blanket.

She shot me a mischievous glance and then turned toward the beach, putting her left then her right hand on the blanket in front of her. Bones slowly crawled toward the cooler, which was just off the edge of the blanket, about 7 feet in front of us.

As she moved across the blanket, her ass – which was only two-thirds covered by the sarong – swayed captivatingly from side to side. Once she got to the cooler and reached inside, she raised her shoulders and lowered her back. Her wrap slid even higher on her ass, fully exposing her delicious little love box.

I watched intently as Bones fished around the cooler. "Booth is there anything you want? ...I mean...is there something that you would like to eat? ...Perhaps my peach," she asked, looking back at me while holding up a peach. "It's dripping wet and I bet it tastes real good," she added with her best "don't ya want to eat my juicy peach" look.

Without losing a beat, she spun around and sat facing me, with her back to both the cooler and the annoying beachgoers – who, thankfully, were becoming fewer and fewer. Her legs were bent at the knees and spread out in front of her. My heart skipped a beat when she pulled her sarong high up around her thighs, flashing me a great view of her sweet little pussy. After a few seconds, she set the peach down on the blanket, right in front of her crotch. "You like to look at my peach, don't you," she asked with a grin. I laughed, but was totally floored by Bones' teasing.

"Of course; your peach would take best of show at the Georgia State fair," I assured her. "But is it really as wet as you say?"

Bones shook her head yes; then she put her left hand behind her and leaned back. With her other hand, she grabbed the peach and started rubbing it against her pussy. She moaned, half teasingly, but it seemed that the peach felt better than she had anticipated. After a few seconds of pleasuring herself with the fruit, Bones flipped the peach around and raised it toward me. "Do you want a taste," she asked. Grinning, I rose to me knees and made my way over to her. She held out the fruit for me to take a bite. The peach had a faint Bones scent. I bit in. "Mmm, it is juicy." Bones dropped the fruit, pulled me toward her and sucked the juices from my bottom lip before giving me a deep flavorful kiss.

"Can I have another taste of your peach," I asked. Bones leaned back against the cooler; with a wanton look about her, she shook her head up and down. I looked to see if anyone was watching us. To my delight, there was now only one couple within view. Casually, I dropped my head between her legs. Her pussy was a vibrant reddish-pink color, her clit swollen and partially exposed. Her lips were moist and lay open, clearly waiting to be feasted upon.

I kissed my way up the inside of Bones' thigh and around the outside of her labia. She moaned softly and started to run her hands through my curly hair. I continued, planting my mouth over the small sexy patch of hair and then back down the darker skin of her outer lips. Dying to taste her, I stuck out my tongue and gently licked the inside of one of her glistening pink folds. Bones gasped and her body started to tremble. I paused, and then slowly licked my way up her wet slot, to her clit and then back down.

Her grip on my hair tightened. I wrapped my hands around the sides of her upper thighs and pushed her legs back. I couldn't get enough; I started to slide my tongue in and out of her vagina. Bones brought her knees up and set her feet on my shoulders, so I could push deeper into her soft love cannel. She pushed down on my head and began to slide her pussy back and forth on my tongue.

I lifted my mouth from her honey pot and began to run my tongue up and down her pussy. "Oh god, you taste good," I managed, before taking one of her soft pink lips into my mouth. I sucked and rubbed my tongue over it and then did the same with the other. Soon, my tongue was circling her clit. Bones moans intensified as I started licking back and forth, over her pleasure knob. I took her clit into my mouth and continued to pet it with my tongue. Her body began to tremble again.

I backed off a little, but then started to massage her vagina with the tip of my index finger as I continued to suck and lick her pussy. Soon, I was gently sliding my finger in and out of her. Bones was getting visibly excited. I massaged her clit with my tongue as I rhythmically eased my finger in and out of her pussy. Her moans got louder; her body began to shake and shudder. I was in ecstasy, I didn't want to stop, but thought I should peek up at the remaining beachgoers.

When I lifted my head up, I saw that the other couple was stirring, but not paying us much attention. I bent forward to kiss Bones, who took my bottom lip and then my tongue into her mouth, sucking them both thoroughly. "Mmmm, I do taste good," she said with a sexy glance.

I pressed my lips back to Bones's and engaged her in a long hot kiss. While our tongues danced provocatively in our mouths, she undid my fly and reached into my trunks. I was rock hard: my dick was throbbing, the head bulging. When Bones slid her right hand down my rock hard shaft, I moaned, involuntarily, into her mouth. It felt so good; my tool was so sensitive to her touch. She worked my shorts down my thighs and continued to stroke me as our deep kiss continued.

After our kiss, I looked back at the couple. "Are they looking at us," Bones asked, my dick still in her hand.

"No, they're standing now, but not really looking at us," I explained.

"Scoot up," commanded Bones. I did, lifting one foot as she slid my shorts off that leg. Soon I felt a hand squeezing my bare ass and coaxing me forward; next, I felt her soft wet tongue on my balls while she continued to stroke me off with her other hand. With my arms resting on the cooler, I watched the beach couple as Bones feverishly lathered my nuts with her saliva.

"Oh god, that's nice," I blurted out when Bones opened her mouth and started to suck on my sack.

"Mmm, your plump juicy grapes are almost as tasty as my peach," she said and then continued to suck on my balls.

"Grapes!" I joked.

"Oh relax," she shot back. "You know you have a huge fucking cock."

"Speaking of which..." she said as she pushed me back a bit and re-adjusted herself. Gently, Bones teased the underside of my cock with her tongue. Like a small wet feather, she licked her way from the base of my shaft up to the top. I felt her warm palm cradle my balls; her fingers tickled the back of my scrotum as her full, moist lips closed over the head of my cock. Her lips slipped off my dome and she kissed the tip before easing half of my manhood back into her warm wet mouth.

I looked down at Bones. She stared back, with her big blue eyes, as she massaged my balls and gently slid my cock back and forth between her soft pouty lips. "Oh god, you're too fucking sexy," I gasped. Her eyes beamed. "Mmmm," she moaned, for my benefit, as she sank her mouth over my raging hard-on.

I looked back at the beach couple and Bones started to increase her pace. My excitement grew when I realized that they were picking up to leave. As I felt my dick glide quickly over Bones's tongue and deep into her wet mouth, the woman looked up at me. I glanced down, opened the cooler and quickly pretended to be looking for something. Then I looked down only to see Bones staring up at me. Her soft full lips encircling just the tip of my dick, her left hand was still massaging my balls, and her right hand was jerking me off into your mouth; her eyes overflowed with confidence, sexual desire and carnal delight.

I looked back up, over the top of the cooler, to keep from coming in her mouth. The woman had gone back to packing up her stuff. Meanwhile, Bones started to make sexy slurping noises as she pushed her head up and down my dick. As the woman on the beach picked up her bag, she looked up and made eye contact with me, again. This time, I held her glance, while Bones continued her world-class blowjob. When she smiled at me, I felt myself start come. I quickly pulled out of Bones' mouth and tightened my Kegel muscle as the couple started to walk away.

Bones thrust her tongue under the head of my cock as a small amount of semen started to drip out. "Is that all I get," she teased, and then sucked my head clean.

"They're leaving," I explained.

Bones spun around to look for herself. She then peaked out from our little alcove and scanned the beach. Her smile told me there was no one else around.

Bones and I made out for about 10 minutes before I wiggled my way down, back between her legs. She put her feet back on my shoulders and I began to lick her pussy again. It was still dripping wet; she started to moan right a way. This time we could really go at it. I put my hands on the back of her legs, behind her knees, and started to rock her back and forth, causing my tongue to roll up and down the length of her slot. Before long, her moans turned to screams of pleasure.

With her climax rapidly approaching, Bones pushed me back. Without a word, she turned around and got on all fours. She looked over her shoulder at me. Then she rocked back and swayed from side to side in anticipation. I scooted up to her, just behind her round delicious ass, and set my hand on her right hip. With my touch, she lowered her shoulders, arched her back a bit more, and pushed out her ass. I leaned forward, and slowly eased my dick into Bones's pussy. It slid in much easier than usual. And she felt incredible. When my entire cock disappeared inside her, with the first push, I felt a wonderful stirring in my balls. I clamped both hands around Bones's waist, knowing that if she started to push back and grind against me, I would explode.

Once I regained my composure, I slowly pushed into Bones and pulled her hips tightly against my waist. Then, I eased all the way back out and paused. When I penetrated her for the second time and slid deep inside her pussy, she gasped. Slowly, I pulled back and watched as all but the tip of my dick slid out and then pushed all the way back in. After a long sexy moan, she reached behind me and grabbed the back of my thigh.

With each thrust, Bones pulled me deep inside her and groaned loudly. When I picked up the pace, she started to buck back against me until her round sexy ass slapped up against my thighs. "Oh yes! Give it to me, Booth. I've been aching for your cock all weekend," she yelled.

I continued to push harder into her. Each time I spanked against Bones's hips, my balls hit the top of her pussy. Her moans grew loader and her hair flew about as she tossed her head forward and then back. My cock was throbbing inside her. Bones started to buck wildly. "Oh yes! Fuck me, Booth, fuck me!" she yelled. After a few more minutes of pure ecstasy, Bones dropped to her elbows and looked back at me. Her face was flushed and her eyes were overflowing with lust. I pushed into her. "Oh fuck...you go so deep," she cried, as I grinded against her ass.

Soon, Bones reached back for my hands. I grabbed both her wrists and pulled until I was deep inside her and she was almost sitting upright. She reached for the back of my thighs and then started to grind her ass against me. I untied the back of her bikini top, slid my hands around her waist and then up over her breasts. I fondled her nipples as she worked herself up and down my cock. She turned her head over her shoulder. We kissed passionately as we continued to fuck.

My right hand slowly moved down her stomach, through her landing strip and over clit. "Oh, god," she gasped as I began to massage her love button. With her hands still hooked around my thighs, Bones leaned forward until her arms went straight, allowing me to push deeper into her. She started to bounce recklessly on top of me.

As Bones started to loose control, she fell back down to her hands, and then to her forearms and elbows. Her back was sloped like a ski jump, her perfect round ass sat high in the air, right in front of me. As I continued to slide my cock in and out of Bones's sweet little pussy, her body started to cajole and shutter. With a few more thrusts, her whole body was shaking; Bones screamed for me to fuck her. Finally, she erupted into orgasm. Her body spasmed for 15 seconds, as she came hard all over my dick.

When Bones recovered, it was obvious that she was even more turned on than when we started. She got on her knees and started to give me head again. It was a really wet blowjob; it felt incredible. I was turned on even more by the loud slurping noises that I could hear over my own moans. My dick was throbbing; I'd been so close so many times today, it needed to be released.

When I looked down, Bones gave me a seductive smile, and then continued to suck my dick, this time even more aggressively. She drove me closer and closer to orgasm. All of a sudden she paused. Looking up at me, she asked: "do you want to come in my mouth, or do you want to fuck me again."

"Actually, I want you to fuck me; I want to watch you slide your sexy body up and down my pole," I answered.

Bones pulled me down to the blanket and straddled me. With a sexy look in her eye, she grabbed the base of my shaft and rubbed my dick head against her pussy. Slowly, she eased down on me, rocking her hips back and forth until I was all the way inside her. She arched her back, pushing out her breasts, as she began to slide up and down. "Oh god, yes! I love your cock," she yelled, as she fucked me.

Bones looked even hotter than she felt; she looked like a goddess bouncing up and down on my rod. I caressed her nipples and watched my dick disappear as she skillfully slid down around it; then I watched it re-appear when she raised her sexy hips off me. I wanted to erupt inside of her. As our pace quickened, she became loader and loader. Then she leaned forward, putting her hands on the ground to either side of my shoulders. "Oh god," I moaned, as she began to grind back and forth between every up and down. The sensation was incredible.

I reached behind her and spread my hands across Bones's ass – the flesh of her perfectly round cheeks spilled over my fingers. I squeezed as she moved her pussy up and down my shaft and continued to grind against my hips. Soon she was bucking like a sexy cowgirl and screaming with delight.

"Oh god, your hot, I'm going to come soon," I said. Just then, Bones started to thrash wildly. Soon she was screaming: "Oh, oh, oh god, I'm going to come." Then her body began to quiver and shake. She threw her head back as she continued to slide up and down my cock. I felt that wonderful stirring feeling in my balls, then up my dick. Bones's body began to spasm as I shot stream after stream of my warm creamy filling into her sexy pussy. We both came hard and collapsed in each other's arms.


	7. Phone Booth Lovemaking

This was written for one of my best friends. Tisha, you will always be one of my best friends. You keep me writing and are always a sweetheart….

While I'm always going to be a Booth and Bones shipper, I had to veer out of my comfort zone for this one. This is more of a kink and it might not be everyone's cup of tea….

Ship: Bones/Booth, Bones/Booth/Angela, Bones/Angela, Possible Booth/Angela

Rating: Heavy R

Warnings: Deals with threesomes, girl on girl, oral and anal sex, food play, pegging and the like. Definitely not for the squeamish or anyone that is easily offended.

_**Reviews are always appreciated and welcome! Public sex has always been a major fetish of mine. I know that cell phones are the norm now, but for the purpose of this story we are going to assume that they don't have them right now. For whatever reason. LOL!**_

Two weeks. Two whole weeks since he's touched me, since I've been held. Late night calls from far away have been a poor substitute. Lying in bed, hearing his voice, telling me he misses me while my pussy aches to have him back home. It was rare that Booth went away without me, but ever since our daughter was born three months ago, it's been harder and harder for me to leave her for any length of time. So, despite not wanting to, Booth went on this case alone. Well, not completely alone, he went with Wendell, but being away from Booth was still hard. On Both of us.

My eyes try to focus as I slowly wake up. I lie in bed and think for the 100th time how empty it feels. I roll over and inhale his scent, still barely lingering in his pillow. I think of how much I miss his quiet snore on my neck, the warmth of his body wrapped around me in the morning. The quiet minutes before he wakes up when I feel his arms around me, feeling safe and comfortable. Lazy mornings when I feel him asleep against me, his morning wood pressed against me from behind. I like to wriggle my ass against his middle and see how hard I can get his cock without waking him. It's a game we play, and although we never talk about it, I'm pretty sure he's awake well before he lets on. The game usually ends in his cock throbbing against me, then him sliding into me, waking us up in the nicest way.

My eyes closed, I relive these wonderful mornings in my mind, and without even thinking about it, my hand trails over my nipples, feeling them crinkle in the cool morning air blowing through the open window. My hand trailing further down, my back arching, and my knees bent and spreading as my fingers lightly slip over the smooth lips of my pussy. I imagine him, his strong fingers, the way he knows exactly how to touch me. Somewhere in the haze of my excitement I remember, today is the day he comes home! Opening an eye I search for the clock...2 more hours, just enough time to clean up the house a little, shower and get down to the airport.

I drag myself out of bed and start the coffee. As I watch the coffee drip so slowly my mind wanders again. I feel a giddy excitement in my tummy, knowing that soon I'll have him back. I climb into the shower feeling more energized as the caffeine kicks in, then carefully soap up and shave my legs and pussy. I know how much he likes the feel of my mound when it's freshly shaved. He can do a more thorough job of shaving me later, I think as I sit on the edge of the tub. Rinsing the soap from my pussy, I feel my fingers slip over the lips and imagine his fingers, his tongue.

What to wear? I pick out a little sundress I know he likes. It has a low neckline showing some cleavage, and yet it's still mostly conservative. The lacy bra underneath matches the panties, and is thin enough that my nipples still jut out in an almost obscene way. The dress flares over my hips and comes down just above my knees. The soft cotton feels so good against my skin, and after putting my long hair up and applying a little makeup, I take a final look in the mirror. He's going to like this, I think. Hmmm...but something isn't quite right. In a last minute inspiration, I peel off my panties. Smirking at myself in the mirror, I imagine how surprised he'll be when he finds out for himself how naked I am under this dress.

Still (mostly) on time, I grab the flight info and head out the door. The cool breeze floats up under my dress, brushing against my smooth pussy. God, I'm already getting wet, knowing I'll be seeing him within an hour from now. I get to the baggage claim area, with time to spare. Several men have taken second glances at me as I pass by, if they only knew how nearly naked and horny I am. I look around, looking for his handsome face in the crowd. I feel strong arms wrap around from behind me, and a low whispering voice in my ear, "Hey there pretty lady, are you here alone? Because if so, I'd like to fuck you right here."

"OK, but we need to be quick," I reply, giggling, "My husband will be here any minute."

I hear him chuckle, and I spin around. God he's so sexy, "I've missed you so much!" I jump into his arms and he kisses me firmly, my lips parting with all the passion and frustration I've built up in the last two weeks. We break, both of us breathing heavily, and I feel so at home back in his arms. He kisses down my neck and softly chides me, "Unless you're planning on spreading it on the baggage conveyor belt, you better settle down a little." He grins at my exuberance, and I know that he's missed me too.

We wait an eternity for the baggage to spill out onto the spinning display, and I'm content for now to just stand close, wrapped around him. We get his bag, and head toward the parking garage. "Just a minute honey, I need to call the Bureau and make sure everything is under control."

We look for a payphone and find a row of phone booths near the exit. The booths are old-fashioned looking, with doors that slide closed. Holding my hand, we head toward the booth on the end, and he pulls me inside, sliding the door closed. The booths have glass in the upper half, and advertisements on the lower half so no one can see us from the chest down. He starts to reach for the phone and I can't help myself. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, needing to be kissed. We kiss for a few minutes, and I've nearly forgotten we're in public.

Looking up at him with wide eyes and a big smile, I ask, "Did you bring me a present?" This is another game we've started playing since he returned from his travels.

"You know I did, baby." And he proves it to me, pulling me close and pressing his hard cock into my hip.

"Ooooh! What is it?" This is all part of the game, and he laughs. "Goodness, whatever it is, it feels so hard!" I begin to reach down toward his crotch, and he catches my wrist.

"That's a present for later, baby." He smiles, knowing how excited I must be to want to molest him in public. I pout, and he reaches for the phone. I wrap my arms around him, smelling his manly smell through his soft pullover shirt. I press my ear to his chest and hear his voice rumble as he talks to his secretary.

"What? They're in the interrogation room now? I told them not to schedule that until tomorrow! OK, can't anything be done the way I asked? God, alright, get Charlie on the phone." He looks down at me, apologizing with his eyes and whispering, "Just a second honey, I need to sort this out right now."

I pull closer to him, feeling my nipples hard and pushed against him. I grind my hip into his crotch, pressing against his hardness. He's all business on the phone though. We'll see about that, I think.

I'm half listening to the heated discussion on the phone as my hands slide down over his hips. Skillfully I undo his belt, I know he's barely even paying attention. I look out over the glass and see people bustling by, and feel so naughty knowing no one can see our lower halves. Carefully, I slide down his zipper and snake my hand into his pants over his boxers. As my hand brushes against his cock, I hear him quietly gasp, but he doesn't miss a beat in the conversation.

"Charlie, you really screwed the pooch on this one. Am I the only one who can do anything right? OK, fine, you go get the file, I'll wait." I can tell he's annoyed at whatever this situation is, and the last thing I want to do is get him more upset. I press my hand over his cock, feeling the wet spot of pre-cum on his shorts. I look up into his eyes, asking wordlessly for permission to continue. He slowly nods, and I recognize the lust in his eyes. Taking another look outside the windows I'm amazed that no one even sees us, they're all walking hurriedly to make their flight or get out of the airport. My pussy begins to throb and get even more slippery, knowing his cock is so hard and in my hand.

I look in his eyes, and lick my lips. He closes his eyes, resigning himself to the feeling of my hands as they start to slide his boxers down, pulling them up and over his tent. Taking a final look around, I kneel down in front of him and look up. His eyes widen, and he's about to say something to me about how we shouldn't, when suddenly Charlie gets back to the phone, and the conversation continues.

"Charlie, I've only been out of town for 2 weeks, how could this happen?"

From below the conversation, I lightly grasp his cock in my hands, feeling it throbbing and hot. I look closely at it as I have hundreds of times before, and think to myself yet again, this is the most perfectly shaped cock I've ever seen. Pre-cum is forming at the tip, and I lean forward and kiss the head. I've stopped listening to the conversation, but it continues over my head.

With a slow and teasing pace, I carefully slide his cock into my warm mouth, tasting the salty, sweet pre-cum at the tip. Concentrating pressure with my tongue along the front of the shaft, I slide it very slowly in and out of my mouth. It's slippery against my lips with the saliva from my mouth, and I feel him getting even harder. Still talking, although his breathing is more ragged, I feel him reach down and lightly put a hand on my head, very gently directing me.

I pull his cock into my mouth, completely absorbed in the sensation of him filling my mouth and concentrating on making him feel good. This is a cock I know so well, and I know exactly how to touch him to take him to the edge without cumming. Sliding his cock from my mouth, I lick the tip over and over. His cock is hard, but he isn't close, I think as I caress his balls in my other hand. God how I love the taste of him, how clean and manly he smells. I pull his cock into my mouth, deep into my mouth, my nose buried in his trimmed pubes, loving the smell of him.

I continue touching, caressing, licking, sucking...and then out of the corner of my consciousness I realize he's stopped talking. Apparently the conversation is over and he's just holding the phone, so any passer by would just see him as a man on hold. His hand on my head feels more urgent, as he pulls my mouth onto his cock. His breathing gets faster. My pussy is aching and dripping with desire. I can feel him getting closer.

He stops me by moving his hand to my elbow, pulling me up. He looks around as I stand and he holds the phone out to me. "Here," he says smiling wickedly, "Its for you." I look at him confused, and slowly take the phone from his hand.

What the hell, I think, and I turn around toward the phone, putting the receiver to my ear. "Hello?" From the other end I hear in reply, "Please deposit 35 cents to make another phone call. Please deposit 35 cents to make another phone call." His naughty plan dawns on me as I feel his hands go to my hips from behind. I hold the phone to my ear, people rushing by from outside can only see a woman on the phone.

I feel his hands slide over my hips, down over my ass, and my pussy begins to tingle. Concentrating hard on not dropping the phone, I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation. He slides his hands in front of me, barely brushing over my nipples. I feel his hands move down over my dress, and feel the palm of his hand press lightly over my freshly shaved mound. My clit is throbbing, and I start to grind my hips to push harder against his hand.

With one hand he holds my hip still as he traces his hand further down, up under my dress. Sliding his hand up the front of my thigh he gets up to the side of my pussy, looking for my panties. When all he feels are the smooth lips of my pussy, I hear him moan quietly. He leans forward, his lips in my hair next to my ear, "Naughty girl, no panties, what am I going to do with you?" His fingers slide along the length of my pussy, feeling how slippery it already is. "God you're so wet...your pussy feels so good." He pulls his fingers from my crotch and brings them to his lips, tasting my juices. His hand dips back down under my dress, his caresses slow and teasing.

My eyes still closed, I use every ounce of my energy to stand still and not cry out, begging him to touch me more. The world outside this booth has ceased to exist, and all that matters now is his touch, his breath against my neck, his hand on my hip, his cock inches behind me occasionally brushing against my ass. His fingers delve between my lips, not touching my throbbing clit. He's teasing me. I guess fair is fair. "Did you miss me?" he asks, though of course he knows the answer.

"Yes," I whisper, between ragged breaths.

"Did you miss this?" I feel him easily slide his long strong finger inside me. Oh god, he knows my pussy so well.

"Yes, God yesssss." I start to put the phone down, wanting to turn toward him.

"Don't you dare hang up the phone, we're still in public and people are all around us. You started this with all your teasing, and now it's my turn to have fun." I feel his knee pushing between mine, gently spreading my legs apart. He slides another finger inside me, my pussy so wet it goes in easily. Bending over slightly I feel him breathing against my neck as he curls his fingers, pushing against the spot inside me, the one he knows makes me crazy.

"Oh god oh god oh god," I whisper incoherently. I feel my knees weaken, the feeling of his fingers fucking me, touching my very core.

"Shhhhhh baby, I've got you." He holds me tightly around my middle, holding me up a little, as he continues to finger fuck me with the other hand. He's barely even started touching me and I can feel I'm already close, as he begins to press his palm against my throbbing clit. He whispers into my ear, "I've missed this pussy so much. I've thought about fucking you over and over while I was away. When I saw you in this dress you made me so hard God you're so hot." He knows that sexy talk gets me even more excited.

With two fingers inside me, he pulls his thumb up to my clit and begins to move it in circles around and around. He knows I'm close, he's moving his thumb so slowly I just teeter on the edge of cumming. My juices pour onto his fingers, as he slowly slides them in and out. "You want to cum, baby?" He asks me rhetorically. "I feel your pussy twitching inside, pulling my fingers deep." He continues at a slow pace, deeper and deeper, filling my pussy and making me want more. After an eternity of touching, he finally whispers, "Ok baby, I want you to cum on my hand." His thumb moves directly over my clit, his fingers slide in as deep as they can as my orgasm washes over me.

The feelings are so intense I don't even notice as he slides his fingers from my dripping pussy. Still holding the phone, I try to catch my breath, and from behind me I feel him flip my dress up over my ass and pull me hard against him. He bends his knees behind me lining his cock up to the entrance of my pussy. I feel his hand in front of me, his fingers splaying my lips apart and around his cock.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"Fuck me, I want you to fuck me."

"Fuck you how, baby?" He loves to tease me. Loves to hear me beg.

Aching with want, my pussy feels so empty and needs to be filled. The words spill out of my mouth, "Fuck me, fuck my pussy, fuck me hard, make me cum on your cock, please, please fuck me!" And with that, he slams his cock inside me in one fluid motion. His cock is so hard, throbbing inside me, and I can feel him pressed deep against my cervix. After a minute of both of us getting used to the wonderful sensation, he slowly starts to fuck me. Holding my hips and directing my pussy onto his cock, he slides in and out of me. My pussy still twitching from my huge orgasm before, I can feel his cock pressing against the spot inside me in a way his fingers couldn't quite reach. I can tell he's so hard and close that it won't be long.

His cock slams in and out as my hips press back, grinding against him. His pace quickens, and he begins to take shorter, deeper strokes. His hand moves from my hip to under my dress in front of me again. I can feel my juices dripping down between my thighs. His hand in front of me slides between my legs. His cock continues to slide in and out of me as his talented fingers move to my clit. He again begins fingering in circles around my clit, getting me closer and closer. I don't think I'd ever felt his cock so hard inside me, filling me to the hilt.

I feel myself nearing another huge orgasm, and still his fingers move slowly over my clit. He knows exactly how to control my pussy, how to make me feel good, how to make me cum exactly when he wants. After minutes that feel like hours, I hear him whisper in my ear, "I'm so close, baby. Your pussy is squeezing my cock so tightly. I want you to cum, cum on my cock deep inside you, cum when I explode inside you."

His fingers move more quickly, in a way he knows will take me right to the edge. My pussy begins to twitch inside, and I feel his cock jerk as he erupts inside me. This pushes me over the edge as my orgasm overtakes me. The feeling washes over me as I feel his cock jerk deep inside me. We stand there, him holding me close, and us catching our breaths, and soon I feel his softened cock slip out of my dripping pussy. I hang up the phone and turn to him as he pulled his shorts up and gets himself re-arranged.

I help him with his belt, and look up at him and smile. He smiles back at me, and no words needed to be spoken. I realize then that it wasn't only his cock I miss, but also the way he knows me, inside and out. It's the way he indulges me, and knows what I want even before even I do. We hug for several long minutes until our breathing normalizes, and I reach into my purse to pull out a tissue to tidy myself up.

He picks up his bag with one hand and takes my hand in his, as I slide the door to the booth open. On the other side of the corridor is a group of Japanese businessmen, looking at us and smiling. One even takes our picture as we turn toward the exit.

"God, do you think they saw us? What we were doing?" I ask quietly, a blush creeping over my face.

"Who cares?" he replies, then adds, "Maybe I should go see if they got a picture of us in the act. What a hot picture to take with me on my next trip away from you!"


End file.
